


A Negotiation

by TheRedWulf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Battle of Wits, Boardroom to Bedroom, F/M, May/December Relationship, Modern Era, OOC, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Strong!Sansa, TySan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which tycoon Tywin Lannister meets his match in a fiery, young lawyer...Picset is viewableHERE





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea where I am going with this, but its happening. I love this pairing too much to say no. Shouldn't be too long, but who knows!  
> Gonna max out the rating for now, not sure where it will go. Language warning for sure!
> 
> This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.

“Don’t forget we have a 3 o’clock with the Stark team to go over final numbers for the stadium deal” his brother Kevan’s voice spoke from the door to his office. Tywin turned to see his brother leaning against the jamb in his dark suit, as always. Blonde hair fading to grey now, his brother had been his first friend and one of the very few people he trusted. 

“Stark sending his usual incompetent attorney, I assume” Tywin noted, leaning back in his leather chair. 

“I would assume so” Kevan shrugged. “We all know he hates firing people.”

“Payne is a fool, he should have been replaced years ago, but much to your success he has not” Tywin shook his head. “I’ll be there.”

“And Ty, try not to make anyone cry this time” Kevan laughed and wandered back to his own office. 

He stood from his desk, stretching his long frame out as he made his way to the windows that overlooked King’s Landing. Another day another deal, he scoffed to himself. The Stark team was always interesting, their lead attorney Podrick Payne was scared shitless of him and Tywin used that to his advantage. 

He knew what people thought of him, how they went out of their way to avoid his wrath. They called him the “Great Lion” and most of the stories about his temper were exaggerated. But there were many that were true. He bore no patience for simpering fools or those who came to meetings unprepared and he made his thoughts known. The Great Lion indeed. In business his predator’s instincts had served him well. 

He had taken Casterly Rock Enterprises from a ruined shell that his father left behind, to the top real estate and development firm in the country. He restored the business and his family name. He had married, fathered three children and been widowed during that time, but his dedication had never faltered. Thus he became the ‘Great Lion’ of Casterly Rock, and now at 59 he was one of the most powerful men in the country. Certainly the richest. 

He had vainly hoped that Jaime or Cersei would want to take over the business, but they had no interest in working for him, and Tyrion was busy travelling the world as an architect with no intention of coming home to roost. 

‘Work until you die’ Kevan had joked once, and Tywin felt that was more true that his brother had known. He would not let the Lannister name down, not now. His legacy would live on, someway. 

Checking the time he noticed had time to run down to the cafe and grab something to eat and a fresh, decent cup of coffee before their meeting. Grabbing his suit jacket from the rack, he pulled it on as he made his way to the elevator. Interns and employees a like ducked out of his way, none of them willing to be his next victim as he marched to the elevator. 

The doors opened and Tywin stepped into the lobby, making his way across the street in no time. The sweltering heat of King's Landing hit him but lifted as he entered the cafe. He saw her the instant his eyes adjusted to the light, he could never have missed her. 

She stood near the pickup counter, tall, curvy and gorgeous in the long pencil skirt and crisp white top, her fiery hair tamed into a bun at the nape of her neck. She wore sky-high heels that made her impossibly tall, a brown leather briefcase in one hand, cell phone in the other.

Walking passed her, her floral scent reached him and he watched her as she rapidly typed on her phone. She was young, late-twenties perhaps, and her porcelain skin was flawless and unusually pale for King’s Landing. He ordered a coffee and a sandwich, and once he paid he moved to stand beside her. 

He was used to being the tallest man in the room, well over 6-feet, but this girl was tall enough to look over his shoulder in those heels, no small feat. She tucked her phone away in the briefcase before glancing over at him. Boldly, she appraised him. From his designer shoes, perfectly tailored suit and finally to his face, her grin almost predatory, auburn brow arched in satisfaction. Well, well…

“Here you go ma’am” the cafe worker placed her coffee on the table. She grabbed it and when she turned to leave, looked up to him. 

“See you soon, Mr. Lannister” her grin almost undid him as she strode away, out of the cafe and across the street to Casterly Tower. Gods...did she work for him? He was damn sure going to find out. 

She could feel his eyes on her the second he entered the cafe, roaming across her skin like a lover’s caress. She saw him without looking up from her phone, the imposing form of Tywin Lannister himself. She had read about him, learned about him in her real estate courses. In her field of real estate law, he was a God, no THE God, and today she was going to get into the ring with him for the first time. 

She knew more about his professional life than personal, but she knew he was a widower, one currently examining her legs as he made his way to the counter. 

Good, she thought, objectify me and I will crucify you in the boardroom. 

She wasn’t stupid, she knew that she was beautiful, men told her all the time. But she liked to think that the degrees on her wall and her quick mind made her more than that. She had worked hard in college and law school, graduating at the top of her class and moving to work for Stark Development, a company started and run by her father. She worked her way up from paralegal to first assistant and now she was going to be their lead real estate attorney, taking over for Payne, who was in her opinion, terrible. 

She loved her job, loved the chase and loved closing the deal. She worked long hours to prove herself as more than just ‘Eddard’s Daughter’ and she planned on only going up from here. She had avoided relationships and distractions, she wasn’t interested in boys away. She learned early that she preferred older men to the _boys_ her age. They had started chasing after her when she hit 5’11” in high school, and they only got worse. Immature boys, all of them, she reasoned. But now before her in a beautifully made suit was a man. 

He paid and moved beside her allowing her to use the excuse of putting her phone away to drink him in. Tall, golden and with emerald eyes sharp enough to cut glass, lovely. She would be willing to bet this man was just as commanding in the bedroom as he was the boardroom. He would be close to sixty now, but he didn’t look it. His blonde hair was mostly silver now, beard well-kept and his body was nothing to be ashamed of, definitely a man who took care of himself.

The barista called her name and she grabbed her coffee. First rule: unsettle your opponent, she smirked to herself. Looking up at him she fixed him with her sexiest smile, “See you soon, Mr. Lannister.” She didn’t look back, she didn’t have to. He would be so busy thinking about fucking her she might actually manage to squeeze the extra margin out of their deal. 

She crossed the street and made her way into Casterly Tower, taking long deep breaths to ready herself for the battle ahead. 

Tywin was waiting in the conference room when the Stark team arrived. Standing beside Kevan and two Casterly Rock lawyers, he watched as they were escorted in by one of the secretaries. Three men in non-descript suits, no Payne, but her…..

“Fuck” Tywin muttered to himself, watching her stride through the conference room like she owned it. She towered over everyone but him and Kevan, her posture perfect as she took the head chair. Well she was certainly beautiful and ballsy, but was she smart…

Kevan glanced at him as they sat, his gaze full of questions and uncertainty and the small warning of ‘Don’t make her cry, Ty’ that he could clearly read there. He’d do his best. 

“Alright” she spoke, her voice clear and confident. “I won’t waste your time, the highest I will go is 5.7” she said, her face unreadable. 

“And yet the asking price is 6.5” he countered smoothly. 

“You have nearly a million in condemned houses already on the parcel, they’re not livable and I won’t pay your blood price for housing I will have to tear down” she stated, the men beside her looking nervous as she spoke. No doubt waiting for the Great Lion to tear into the fresh-faced girl.

“6.1.”

“Highway robbery” she replied.

“You’re a hard negotiator” he noted, leaning forward onto the table. “There is a fine line between shrewd and stupid, Miss---? 

“Stark, Sansa Stark, and I am neither shrewd nor stupid, Mr. Lannister I just know a bad deal when I see it,” she said without pause. 

“Ah, Ned’s daughter, I see” Tywin leaned back in his chair. Now it made sense, she was blood. Hell he’d have give Jaime a job if he wanted it, didn’t mean he was qualified.

“Regardless of who my sire is, Mr. Lannister” she glared. “I will not pay for ‘housing’ that I will have to remove before any development can occur. That is foolish and illogical.”

“I do not see us being able to meet in the middle on this” he shook his head. “The property is highly valued, and the recent investments in reviving downtown--”

“Are running on a ten year projection, Mr. Lannister” she made a show of checking her watch. “I don’t know about you but I can’t sit here for ten years, I have to be somewhere at 6pm.”

“I have other offers from interested parties” he stated, unflinchingly meeting her gaze. 

“Who?”

“That’s confidential” he stated. 

“You have no other interest in this property, Mr. Lannister, I have checked. You may think me stupid, but I do my due diligence. This property is overvalued in your eyes and Stark Development has made no secret of its desire for the property” she pulled a file from her briefcase and slid it to him on the table’s smooth surface. “Like I said, I won't waste your time nor will I be bullied into signing a contract that does not serve my best interests.”

He opened the folder to see a third party appraisement and an inspection on the housing on the property along with her written offer of 5.7 million.

“Would you give us a minute” Kevan asked and the Stark team nodded, standing and striding to stand in the hall. 

Tywin should have been looking at the offer, but instead he watched her legs and the curve of her ass as she walked away. She had just thoroughly knocked him down a peg in front of the entire room. She didn’t flinch or falter, she just gave as good as he got. Good Gods.

“She is _not_ Payne” Tywin noted. “And she is not wrong,” he looked finally to the offer and reviewed her notes. She was sharp, he would give her that. Glancing to the hall, he noticed the other lawyers didn’t talk to her, only to each other and she stood on the left by herself. 

“Have the team review it” Kevan told the lawyer closest to him. 

“We can reconvene next week” Tywin motioned the Stark team back inside. “I will review your written offer Miss. Stark and we will meet next week if that is agreeable” he told her as she reached her chair. 

“Of course, Mr. Lannister” she nodded to her team who grabbed their things and scrambled out of the building, most of the Casterly Rock team behind them. 

Tywin watched her grab her briefcase and when she looked to him once more he couldn’t stop himself, “Have dinner with me,” he asked. 

She laughed, her bright blue eyes a light with mischief, “Try again next time” she smirked. “Have a good afternoon, Mr. Lannister” she smirked as she walked out of the conference room. 

He smiled to himself, shaking his head at her flippant refusal of him. Oh, Miss. Stark, he told himself. Don’t you know lions live for the hunt? He tucked his hands in his pockets and made his way back to his office, deciding in that moment he would have her. He would hunt, pounce and claim her until that firebrand was writhing underneath him, begging for mercy as she screamed in pleasure. 

Oh yes, the hunt was on.

On the way out of Casterly Tower, she had the team wait in the lobby while she used the restroom. Quickly ducking into the women’s room she seteset her briefcase on the counter. Looking to her reflection she laughed, a soft bubbling laugh that was both nervous and triumphant. 

She had seen his face, the Great Lion indeed. He had thought her another pretty bauble, underestimated her and then he had asked her to dinner.

Gods she wanted to say yes, badly. The way his eyes cut through her as they went back and forth, the deep emerald terrifying and arousing at the same time. She would gladly go to dinner with him, but she wasn’t going to throw herself at his feet. No, he would have to work a little if he wanted to make up for insulting her intelligence.

Splashing some water on her face to cool her cheeks, she composed herself before joining the team and making their way back to the car that would return them to the office. 

Until next week, Mr. Lannister she smirked as she climbed into the car.


	2. Part 2

“I heard it went well with Lannister yesterday” her father noted as she stood in their kitchen for their weekly ‘family dinner’. Family was important to the Starks and their weekly cookouts were always relaxing and enjoyable. As her siblings brought significant others into the mix, it just became more fun and meant more food. 

“It did” she nodded, continuing to slice the peppers for the grill. Her mother was hard at work on the rice and other side dishes, so she was helping her father with the grill. “I am confident he will agree.”

“Podrick seemed to think it was good as is” he mused. 

“Podrick needs to pull his head out of his--”

“Sansa!” her mother chided before she could finish the sentence aloud. 

“I know you want the deal to work, but you have to try” she popped a pepper into her mouth as she worked. “I think Lannister takes advantage that Pod is so afraid of him.”

“Everyone is afraid of him, San” her cousin Jon laughed as he made his way to the fridge for another beer. “Tywin Lannister IS terrifying.”

“He’s not though” she shook her head. “There is something about him…something” she waved her hand, forgetting there was a knife in it as she tried to think of the word. 

“Terrifying?” Jon laughed.

“Intimidating?” her father offered. 

“Sexy” she said and Jon promptly spit beer all over the table and himself. 

“NO!” Jon choked. 

“Sansa, be serious” her father chided. 

“I am” she laughed. “Gods, he is something else.”

“I don’t want to know” Jon wiped his face on the sleeve of his t-shirt. Outside of the office, Jon was the most laid back, relaxed man she knew. He was either uptight in a suit or belching and wiping his face on his clothes, quite the contradiction. He worked at Stark Developments as well, dealing with all the nitty gritty details of the state and permitting. He was very good at it, she had no patience for that work.

“I am just stating the facts here” Sansa pushed the peppers from the board into the bowl and set the knife in the sink. “I mean, tell me if I am wrong here Mom, but a man who can wear a suit and cut through the bull, that’s something.”

Catelyn gave her a frown, “Only man in a suit I care about is your father. But Tywin is quite imposing, I will give him that.”

“He’s known for making interns cry” Jon shook his head. “That is not sexy.”

She shrugged, picking up the bowl “To each her own.”

“He is almost sixty, San” her father chided. 

“So?” she shrugged and moved outside.

“You have weird taste” Jon teased as they made their way to the barbeque in the backyard. “I mean, you did date Stannis Baratheon for two years.”

“Now _that_ man was terrifying” she smirked. “Shame about his _arranged_ marriage.”

Jon laughed, “He was your bitch, how was he terrifying?”

“Oh, Jon” she laughed and patted his cheek but before she could comment, Robb, Jeyne and baby Edrick arrived and their conversation had to become G-rated once more. 

She loved being surrounded by her family, the loud, boisterous group that they were. They had grown from 8 to 11 with the addition of Jeyne, Edrick and now Arya’s boyfriend Gendry. Occasionally Jon’s ‘friend’ Edd would join them, but not recently. She was afraid to ask how that was going. 

As she cooked, her mind couldn’t help but return to thoughts of Tywin Lannister and the heat in his emerald eyes as he asked her to dinner. She hadn’t told anyone about that part of her meeting, keeping it her precious secret. She imagined that a man who had been a widower so long didn’t make such invitations lightly. He had looked so oddly boyish in that moment that she felt like she saw another side of him altogether. Another side that she very much wanted to get to know. 

She had dressed carefully the following week. A grey pencil skirt, black silk top and tamed her riot of curls into a sleek bun once again. She had taken extra time on her makeup, but didn’t go too far, she just wanted to look polished as she faced the Lion once more. 

She was going to their follow up appointment alone, her previous team not keen on watching another throw-down or getting caught in the crossfire. She was fine on her own anyway, he would sign the papers or they would continue their negotiation. Either was fine with her. 

It was ridiculous how much she had thought of the past week. He seemed to be stuck in her mind, which meant he was trouble. He was a man used to being in power, being unchallenged and feared. Lucky for her she was good at challenging, at taking control and she was not afraid of the Great Lion.

She arrived early, but not early enough to look desperate, and made her way to the large corner office they had directed her to. They had tried to dial him, but he didn’t answer. Then when his deep voice had echoed across the hall, the secretary paled and sent her to Tywin’s office alone. 

She watched from the corner as he gave the young man a dressing down, thoroughly making his point while never raising his voice. It was incredible, the way he loomed over the man without moving, scolded without being angry. 

He wore a black suit today, the jacket hanging on the rack along the wall, his white shirt-sleeves rolled up to reveal strong forearms. He looked...sexy, she smirked as he remembered Jon spitting his beer everywhere and the look of warning in her father’s eyes. She simply couldn’t help it. 

She heard Tywin send the boy away and she made her way to his door, leaning against the jamb.

“Now you listen here, the next time I give you a set of instructions they will be followed” Tywin spoke calmly but no less harshly to the newest paralegal they had hired. 

“Yes, sir” the young man nodded. 

“Good, now leave” he sent the boy scampering away before refocusing on the papers across his desk. A noise at his office door had him rolling his eyes. “I told you to leave--” his words trailed off at the tall redhead leaning against his office door. “Well now, Miss. Stark” he greeted, standing to round his desk and offer his hand. “I would certainly never tell you to leave.”

She looked just as stunning today as she did last week. Elegant, professional and good enough to eat. 

“I would hope not, hello Mr. Lannister” she smirked, taking his hand briefly. 

“They’ve sent you in alone this time, I see” he noted, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. 

“I don’t really need the peanut gallery” she shrugged as she gracefully sank onto the chair, her long leg’s crossing at the ankle as she sat. 

“No, you indeed do not” he sat across from her, crossing one leg to rest ankle-on-knee as he grabbed her file from the desk. “You will be happy to know we’ve accepted your offer.”

“I knew you were a smart man” she smirked. “I am happy to hear it.”

“Let it not be said that Tywin Lannister does not know how to make women happy” he quipped, watching the slight blush rise on her cheeks. 

“Well let’s not get hasty” she replied. “At least you let me come out on top, this time.”

“This time, Miss. Stark” he handed the file across the desk to her and she took it, tucking it away in her briefcase. “I look forward to next time.”

“That will come sooner than you think, we will be approaching you in regards to the Swift Properties at the northern end of downton” she replied. 

“I look forward to negotiations then” he watched her as she uncrossed her ankles and gracefully stood. And that was true, he was very much looking forward to negotiating with her now that he knew he had found a worthy opponent.

“As do I, Mr. Lannister,” she grabbed her briefcase and turned to leave. 

“Maybe next time, I’ll end up on top,” he said and she paused, turning back to smirk at him. “I suppose it would be futile to ask you to dinner again, Miss. Stark?” he stood, crossing his arms as he tried not to smirk. 

“Third times the charm, Mr. Lannister” she promised and then was gone, walking from his office and leaving him with the perfect view of her hips swaying as she left. She was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it. He just couldn’t find it in him to care. 

Sansa smiled the entire way back to the office, heat coursing through her veins as she revisited their words. Unprofessional as it might be, she could not resist flirting with him. The way his eyes can go from glittering emerald to smoldering in a flash was incredible. She knew if he asked her again, she would say yes. She would be unable to refuse him. 

She hoped he was not the type to wine and dine, using his money as a personality feature. She did not want or need his money. She would rather get to know him, the man she glimpse in that sinful smirk and boyish smile. 

It would be within a fortnight that she would see him again, if the client wanted to proceed with the Swift Properties after inspection. She found she couldn’t wait. 

Tywin stood on the balcony of his penthouse apartment, looking out onto the bright lights of King’s Landing at night. Kevan stood beside him, both of them holding a glass of arbor gold wine as they enjoyed the fresh air. Inside Dorna and Willem were cleaning up from another quiet family dinner. 

While his children were not exactly his pride and joy, Tywin valued family, knew that it was important to get together from time to time. He preferred it to parties, fundraisers or fancy restaurants. He actually liked his sister-in-law and younger nephews. Lancel was another story entirely. 

“Ready for tomorrow?” Kevan asked him, sipping his wine. 

“What’s tomorrow?”

“Stark team, just saw the email” Kevan chuckled. “Thought you might want to dust off your old tricks, see if you can close the deal. Or maybe you’re just getting old, off your game.”

Tywin chuckled, shaking his head, “Sansa Stark is sharp as a whip.”

Kevan watched him closely, “My, my. She’s under your skin.”

“A bit” Tywin admitted. 

“Ask her to dinner” Kevan shrugged. 

“I have, she turned me down” Tywin laughed. “Twice.”

“Ouch” Kevan cringed, clapping his shoulder. “Condolences to your ego.”

“We shall see how it goes tomorrow” Tywin ran a hand over his hair. “I admit, it's nice to know it won’t be boring.”

“And I am fairly certain she will make you cry before you do her” Kevan teased. 

“You’re probably right” Tywin shook his head. “She’s young…”

“So?” Kevan replied. “You’re not old, not yet at least. Getting there, but not yet.”

“Thank you for your glowing compliment” Tywin nodded. 

“Besides, she will be able to keep you in line. Gods know you need it” Kevan finished his wine as Dorna approached and let them know they were ready to go. “Tomorrow, show time.”

“Show time” Tywin bid his family goodbye and returned to the balcony. He took a few deep breaths and smiled, anxious for tomorrow.


	3. Part 3

Kevan glanced to his right, noticing that the heated ‘discussion’ was drawing attention from the others on this floor. He wiped his mouth to hide his smirk, the Great Lion was in fine form and the She-Wolf wouldn’t budge. 

They’d been at it for close to two hours now, neither giving an inch as they threw figures and facts back and forth. Truth be told he hadn’t seen his brother this animated in years. Gods when he told Tywin to dust off his tricks he didn’t realize that this would be the result.

The Stark team had arrived promptly at ten am for their meeting, this time it was Sansa Stark and another dark haired man that introduced himself as Jon Snow, one of their zoning and permitting experts. It has been only him and Tywin, so he figured it was fair. Now, however, he and Mr. Snow had moved back, both watching, as the rest of the office was, as these two went toe to toe. 

“You’re not listening to me Mr. Lannister, I have told you the buyer wants you to help cover the cost of the improvements---”

“If you’re going to nag me you might as well call me Tywin,” Tywin shook his head. “And I am not going to cover the cost of elective construction. The inspection is done, I will not pander to some environmentalist---”

“It's not pandering, its code” she interrupted. “ _Tywin_.”

“I have met the code requirements” Tywin countered. “I have fulfilled my end of the legalities.”

“You have not, the building still needs---”

“The building is fine, your client just wants to force the update to use as a selling point for their eco-friendly business, I am not responsible for that, Miss. Stark” he stated. 

“If you’re going to treat me like an idiot you might as well call me Sansa” she countered. 

“I have met your requirements, if they wish to purchase the building and then make their renovations, that is on them” Tywin re-stated. “Sansa.”

“Perhaps we should just move on to the next point” she looked to her list just as an intern knocked at the door to the conference room. 

“What?” Tywin glared at the intruder. 

“I have taken the liberty of having lunches delivered, shall I bring them in?” the young man asked. 

“Yes” Kevan gave a nod. “We’re at the perfect interlude for lunch, thank you.”

The tension in the room seemed to simmer down as the two stood from the table, Sansa removing her suit jacket and dabbing at her face with a tissue while Tywin discarded his jacket and rolled his sleeves up. 

Gods she was infuriating, Tywin thought as he watched her fan her face. She was flushed, her cheeks a lovely shade of pink from their arguing. She was bloody glorious, he smiled to himself. Her associate Jon Snow looked properly terrified, but she, she never budged an inch. She was trying to rake him over the coals once more and he was enjoying every second of it. 

She wore black slacks and those same sky high heels that made her legs impossibly long, and a light grey shirt that only came to her elbows, leaving porcelain forearms bare save a simple gold watch and silver bracelet on her left arm. Her hair was in a neat chignon, quite the polished look. Who knew under that elegant facade a wildcat lay in wait, ready to take on any would-be predator. 

A cart of food and drinks was brought in and he handed her a bottle of water, which she gratefully took, immediately opening it to take a long drink. He found himself idly drinking from his own as he watched her, unable to decide if he wanted to shake her or kiss her. Both, most likely. 

“Thank you, Jon” she said to her associate as he placed a tray of food in front of her. Tywin found himself assessing the young man who obviously cared for her. A friend perhaps? Surely not a lover, her looked too….wrong. No, he would not do for a woman like Sansa Stark. 

He grabbed a sandwich and a bag of chips for himself, keeping his seat beside her as she moved back to her chair. 

“Gods, I didn’t realize how hungry arguing with you would make me” she laughed as she unwrapped her sandwich. 

“Two hours in and we’ve only gotten through three points” he noted. 

“Gods” she smiled and he found the light in her blue eyes enchanting. “I hope you have stamina” she said so softly he barely heard her. 

“Just you wait,” he warned. 

Jon and Kevan Lannister made small talk, idle chatter as they ate their lunch and the tension in the room uncoiled. She hadn’t realized how long they had been going back and forth, nor did she realize they had attracted the attention of the office. She also hadn’t realized how starving she was, she mused as she ate her sandwich quickly

She had been enjoying herself, enjoying a worthy mind to spar with. Enjoyed it so much she knew she had an unattractive flush and she felt sweaty and overheated. Tywin’s mind was impossibly sharp and quick, it took everything in her to keep up, to not stumble as they worked. She could see now why others would be terrified, he was a fierce lion indeed. 

“You alright?” Jon whispered to her. 

“Yeah, you?”

“Yeah,” he glanced to Tywin who was speaking to Kevan as they ate. “I told you he’s terrifying.”

“Not at all” she reasoned. “This is _fun_.”

“Gods, you are insane” he laughed, relaxing in his chair. 

_Oh Jon_ , she thought, you have no idea. A man with a sharp mind and great intelligence was her cup of tea, so to speak. This arguing, this banter was the best form of foreplay she could imagine. Better yet, she could tell by the fire in Tywin’s eyes he felt the same. Young, old, handsome, ugly, it didn’t matter; the man needed to be well-spoken, intelligent and able to defend his point. The mind was the only measure of a man she cared about, and Tywin had the finest mind she’d ever encountered. 

“Shall we?” Tywin motioned to their papers on the table as everyone had finished their lunch. 

“Of course” she nodded, following her list. “Ah, yes. The buyer would like to have an additional 60-day cool down period, to give them extra time to ensure the business traffic is as projected” she nodded. Tywin shook his head, and they began again. 

It was nearly 3pm when they decided to adjourn for the day and meet again the following week. Tywin took a deep breath to calm his mind, one that had been spinning since their meeting had started. 5 hours of arguing with her, gods. He just wanted to throw her on the table and have his way with her. At this point he didn’t care who was watching, she had his blood running hotter than it had in decades.

He could tell, by her flush, her breathing, she was on the same page as he was. This, them, it was foreplay in its finest form. She was a shrewd negotiator and a quick mind, both of which helped them to resolve several issues to both their benefits today. Though it remained to be seen which of them would come out on top, he found that he did not mind today’s results. 

“I will meet you at the elevator” her associate Mr. Snow told her and excused himself to the restroom, leaving him and Sansa alone in the conference room. 

She finished tucking her files away and faced him as he took his jacket from the back of his chair and draped it over his arm, “Well, Miss. Stark?” he raised a brow. 

“Five hours, impressive” she smirked. 

“Child’s play” he replied simply. 

“Was it as good for you as it was for me?” she quipped, pulling her suit jacket back on. 

“Not nearly as good as it could be,” he promised. 

“Promises, promises” she laughed softly.

“Let me cook for you, Sansa” he said suddenly. “Dinner, just us.”

She paused, staring at him for several seconds before she replied, “Dinner, Friday?”

“Friday” he gave a nod as she pulled a card from her briefcase and wrote on the back. 

“Until then” she handed him the card and with that, she was gone. 

He hated to see her go but loved to watch her leave, her long legs moving gracefully as she walked away. Once she was out of sight he flipped the card over to see her personal cell phone number written down beneath a winking smiley face. 

“Vixen” he chuckled. 

“Gods, Ty” Kevan laughed, clapping Tywin on the shoulders as they made their way out of the conference room and back to their offices. 

“I think that went well” Tywin noted. 

“I thought you were going to throw her on the table” Kevan laughed harder. “You two were going at it like animals. The Great Lion and the She-Wolf.”

“I told you, her mind is sharp” Tywin agreed as they reached his office. He smirked thinking of the business card now in his pocket. Third time really is the charm. 

‘Let me cook for you’, the words had done her in. Had she been uncertain in any way of accepting his invitation, those words had allayed her fears. A man who cooked for people he cared for, a man who cooked at all was just too much. Imagining Tywin Lannister still in his suit, perhaps barefoot, a kitchen towel over his shoulder as he cooked was...lovely.

She smiled as she climbed into the towncar and Jon slid in beside her. 

Her cousins laugh pulled her from her musings, shaking his head as they made their way back to Stark Developments. “Gods, San.”

“What?”

“I never thought an intern with a cart of sandwiches would be the best bucket of cold water I could hope for, but Gods” Jon ran his hands through his hair. “Could have cut the sexual tension with a bloody knife.”

“Jon..”

“No, truly” he chuckled. “Kevan Lannister and I were quite baffled.”

“I told you, Jon” she patted his knee. “Tywin Lannister _is_ sexy.”


	4. Part 4

_7pm - I will send a car for you.  
Dress casual. No power suits. _

She had read and re-read the message a hundred times and she still had no idea what to wear. Flopping back onto her bed she sighed, what the hell was ‘casual’ to Tywin Lannister. Glancing at her watch she realized she needed to shower and start to get ready. 

“Fuck” she glared at the closet with contempt as she walked away to start the shower. Dress? No. Leggings? No! Grumbling she ducked under the hot spray and let her mind wander. She’d been nervous all day, no--anxious all day and his message had just sent her into overdrive. She had been in Jon’s office when she got it, and he knew by her grin something was up. 

_”And who could that be?” Jon shook his head. “He ask you to dinner yet?”_

_“Who?” she pasted an innocent smile on her face but he saw through her._

_“Tywin Lannister, San” he replied. “I may not be the smartest but I am not stupid.”_

_“We’re having dinner tonight” she smiled. “He’s cooking, actually.”_

_“Is he now” Jon nodded in approval. “Should I wait until Monday to send a search party if I can’t get ahold of you this weekend?”_

_“Oh shut up” she laughed, smacking his shoulder as she left his office._

An hour later she was showered, shaved and her hair was done. She had managed to tame the red riot into smooth big-barrel curls that fell down her back before putting on a little makeup. She truly didn’t care for loads of makeup and would rather look natural than painted. She noticed the tremble in her hand as she lifted the mascara wand and gave a soft laugh before quickly finishing and facing her closet once more. 

She took a deep breath, slowly exhaled. “Fuck.”

Grabbing her favorite dark-wash skinny jeans she turned then to pull a white sleeveless blouse from the hanger. She loved the way the silky fabric felt and flowed, it was light and summery. Casual, yeah, she nodded as she dressed before turning to shoes. Now, shoes were her strong suit. She had a special love for high heels. She was tall in bare feet but had no qualms about wearing high heels, she just loved being tall. A pair of nude gladiator sandals did the trick and she realized the car would be here any minute. Grabbing her bag, phone and the bottle of arbor gold wine she’d picked up earlier, she dashed downstairs. 

His driver has let him know that they were on the way. Gods he was actually bloody nervous, he shook his head as he glanced around the penthouse once more. It was always tidy, clean and orderly, but he wanted to make sure it looked right. When he had purchased the apartment, it had been cold and far too modern for his taste. Now it had the softer, richer look of his estate in Lannisport and made being stuck in the city easier to bear. 

Glass and metal had been replaced by dark woods and antique pieces that had much more personality. He didn’t entertain here, it wasn’t for show it was his home, not a bachelor pad. Bachelor, he chuckled, he hadn’t so much as thought of dating in a very long time. Now here he was making sure everything was perfect for her. 

He would admit that he was looking forward to seeing the woman behind the suit and merciless negotiation. Outside of the boardroom he was fairly aloof, choosing to keep little company. What would she be like, he wondered. Just as passionate? Subdued? Would she wear her hair down? He wondered how long it was, he had never seen it down, only in tamed, professional perfection. 

He himself had opted for dark jeans and a light button down, anything else in the summer heat would be suffocating. And while he preferred to be barefoot at home he had decided on casual brown shoes for this occasion. 

The elevator chimed and he knew she would be here any second. He turned as the doors opened and there she was. Gods she was beautiful. Long legs in dark denim, the light flowing top was softer than anything he’d seen her in and her hair...he had no idea it nearly went to her waist.

“Hello Tywin” she smiled. 

“Sansa, you look lovely” he welcomed her. 

“Thank you” she said as her eyes raked over him. “I think I much prefer this to your suits” she noted. 

“If you wanted to get me out of my suit, all you had to do was ask,” he countered. 

“Oh Tywin” she moved closer and thrust a rather lovely bottle of arbor gold into his hands. “Chill” she teased. 

“A nice choice” he nodded to the bottle. “Come, I will set it to chill and give you a tour.” She gave a nod and set her bag on the table beside the elevator. She took a few steps and the sound of her heels echoed and she stopped. 

“Do you mind if I go barefoot?” she asked. 

“Not at all, in truth I prefer it at home” he agreed and with a shared smile they both kicked off their shoes and headed towards the kitchen. 

She had expected a modern, glass behemoth of a penthouse to await her when the elevator opened. But she was pleasantly surprised at the warm, homey feel that his apartment had. The far wall was mostly glass, allowing for a fabulous view of the city and bay beyond, but inside there was rich woods and deep colors that looked comfy. Not what she had expected. 

The man himself, she noticed as they walked barefoot to the kitchen, looked more relaxed here. She supposed it was his haven then, away from the world where he didn’t have to be the Great Lion, and could just _be_. 

The kitchen was large and made to cook in, she found herself a little jealous of the stove and fridge, wide eyes drifting to the pot rack above the center island. 

“I love your kitchen,” she said as he tucked the wine away. “I love to cook, if I had a kitchen this nice I would never go to a restaurant again” she laughed. 

“I also enjoy cooking, it is relaxing” he turned to face her. “Perhaps I will recruit you to help me cook dinner.”

“I would love to help” she agreed. She followed him as he showed her the lower floor which included the living area, kitchen and a large office/library that looked much more Tywin than the glass skyscraper of Casterly Tower. “I take it you remodeled?” she glanced around as they returned the kitchen. 

“I did, it was mostly glass and metal before” he grimaced. “Not my preference.”

“I much prefer this. It is more of a home” she agreed. “More you, I think.”

“Oh?”

“Your desk is the only wooden one I have seen so far at Casterly Tower. Its old, antique I’d bet” she explained. “You like nice things, but not shiny and cold. You’re more relaxed here, you smile easier.”

“The smile could have something to do with my current company” he returned. 

“Maybe” she smirked. “I mean we haven’t yelled at each other once so far. That is some sort of record, I am sure.”

“I never yell,” he countered as he moved into the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses from the shelf. 

“We’ll get there” she mused, moving to join him. In her bare feet her head barely reached his shoulders and she felt oddly short as she watched him open and pour their wine. “Alright Chef, what are we cooking tonight.”

“Chicken piccata, if that is acceptable,” he smiled down at her, handing her a glass. 

“Perfect” she raised the glass to lightly clink against his own. 

He would steal glances as they worked in his kitchen, taking in the flush on her cheeks or the efficient way she moved to chop ingredients. She was as at home in a kitchen as she was conference room, but here she was softer, warmer. Her hair had been pulled into a ponytail of curls that bounced as she moved and would dance as she laughed. The slender column of her throat was bare and he found his eyes returning there often, wondering what she would do if he were to kiss her there.

He was grateful to find that while there was no lack of sexual tension and physical attraction, he enjoyed simply talking to her. She was vibrant, witty and intelligent, though the lust was there, he was glad they also shared something deeper. 

“So tell me” she started, popping a crouton in her mouth. “Tarbeck, true or gossip?”

“True” he replied. “He had been stealing from Casterly for years by the time I took over. When confronted he refused to return the money. I am sure he regrets his decision.”

“They talk about you” she added. “In some of my specialized courses for real estate, they talk about the God who saved Casterly Rock. They say Tarbeck cried and Reyne actually begged.”

“I assure you, I am no God” he scoffed. “And those men made their choices and had to suffer the consequences. I did not get into this business to make friends.” 

“Are we not friends, Tywin?” she smiled innocently, brushing against him as she carried the salad to the table, not necessary in a kitchen this large but enjoyable nonetheless. He watched as she set the bowl down, her eyes bright and mischievous. 

“Oh Miss. Stark, we will be much more than friends if I have my way” he promised. 

“I am open to negotiations” she quipped as she moved back into the kitchen. “I can’t just let you have your way now, can I?”

“I would never expect you to be a woman who would simply lay there and take it” he watched her cheeks flush once more. She was glorious. 

“Oh no, Mr. Lannister” she picked up their wine glasses. “Sometimes a girl has to take matters into her own hands, to be the one doing the taking…” she glanced to the skillet as she walked by. “Don’t burn my dinner” she winked and he turned back to pull the chicken from the heat before letting a laugh escape him. 

She could live a hundred years and never forget the sight of Tywin Lannister, barefoot in his kitchen while he cooking, laughing. His emerald eyes were still sharp, but filled with a sparkle she had not seen before. His laugh was deep, husky as if long unused and made her own lips curve into a smile. 

Dinner was fantastic and she found she enjoyed simply talking with him. He admitted to not being close with his children, his own fault he supposed for putting his work and mourning over them. He regretted it now but the damage was done and he couldn’t change it. He asked about her family and she gave a brief run down of the Stark clan, how close they were and their weekly dinners. She told him of Robb and her new nephew and about her close relationship with Jon. 

“Ah, the man from the meeting” he nodded. “I had wondered at your closeness.”

“Jealous?”

“Hardly” Tywin scoffed. “He wouldn’t be able to handle you” he leaned back in his chair, his tall, powerful form totally at ease. 

“Is that what I need? To be handled?”

“No” he sipped his wine before moving closer. “You’re like me. If the mind isn’t there, it doesn’t matter how attractive someone is. Admit it, 5 hours of arguing with me was the best foreplay you could imagine.”

“I concede your point, and raise you this” she leaned in. “You decided the moment I told you ‘no’ that you would have me.”

“Incorrect” he chuckled softly, his voice lowering. “I decided the moment I saw you in the cafe I would have you, I just didn’t realize how unique you truly were.”

“Not being afraid of you doesn’t make me unique.”

“No, but being smart enough to hand me my ass in a room full of attorneys does” he countered smoothly. 

“You enjoyed every second of my hands on your ass” she grinned and gracefully stood, carrying their plates to the sink. She heard his quiet laugh as he joined her, both of them lapsing into a taunting, heady silence as they worked side by side to clean up the table. 

Soon they were moving to the balcony, the sun had set and the air was cool and fresh as it blew in from the bay. She leaned on the rail, Tywin’s imposing presence beside her. 

“I am glad you didn’t take me to some ridiculously overpriced restaurant” she admitted softly. “I can’t stand pretension and empty gestures.”

He inclined his head, “If I were simply trying to fuck you and move on, I would have” he spoke candidly. “But that is not the case. Not now and never with you.”

“I like seeing you here, the real you” she felt their bodies moving closer. “I don’t care about your money or what you can buy me, Tywin. Possessions only end up owning you in the end.” 

“I wanted you here” he stood so closely now she could feel the warmth from his body, smell his cologne as he slowly, as if giving her a chance to protest, wrapped an arm around her waist. “Just us; no falsities, no forced manners. A quiet meal where we could speak honestly” he pulled her against his long, lean body and she felt her heart begin to race. 

She felt positively sinful against him, her tall frame fitting against him as her hands found their way up his shoulders and around his neck. With his free hand he pulled the tie from her hair, the red tresses falling around them in a fiery wave, before he slid his fingers into her hair, cradling her head. 

“Tell me to stop” he whispered, his tone a warning, a plea. 

“Tywin” she licked her lips. “For once just shut up---”

He swallowed her words as his mouth took hers. She mewled, melted against him and met him every step of the way. It wasn’t violent or angry, but filled with passion and desire that had been building for weeks since they met in the cafe. She tasted of the arbor gold and something inherently ‘Sansa’ and it drove him wild. 

Her lips parted and he did not waste time, delving to tease that wicked tongue with his own. Gods, this woman simply owned him, there was no way around it. He was lost to her...

He lifted her high against his chest as their kiss changed, lips and tongues no longer driven by lust, now languid as they teased each other slowly. Soon it was softening, short, brief kisses as she ran her hands over his bearded cheeks. 

“That mouth of yours is good for more than just arguing, I see” she whispered. 

“I have a great many hidden talents,” he assured her. 

“As much as I want to” she met his eyes, the brilliant blue of hers now dark, “And I really want to, I am not going to sleep with you on the first date.”

“I am told, in such things, the third time’s the charm” he laughed softly at her expression and kissed her once more.


	5. Part 5

“Jon tells us you had a date Friday” Robb smirked at her across the dinner table. 

“Jon” she glared at her cousin next to her. “Has a big mouth.”

“With who?” Arya asked, clearly curious at who would have tempted her sister back into the dating pool after such staunch refusal. 

“Not Lannister?” her mother gave her a knowing look. 

“Jaime Lannister!? Oh my god, I didn't know you were into pretty boys” Arya laughed. 

“Not exactly” Sansa felt her cheeks heat. 

“Aren’t you a little…tall for Tyrion?”

“Oh my Gods” Ned dropped his fork in exasperation. 

“Tywin, Arya” Sansa corrected. “Tywin Lannister.”

Arya stared at her, eyes blank for several long seconds before she burst out laughing, even her boyfriend Gendry looking at her oddly, “You have the weirdest taste, San!”

“I do not” Sansa argued. “It's really quite simple, if you think about it.”

“Not simple at all” Jon shook his head. “I spent 5 hours watching you to argue. It was unsettling.”

“5 hours?” Arya raised her brows. 

“I can’t believe this” Sansa laughed, knowing her cheeks were bright red as she drank deeply from her wine glass. 

She had left Tywin’s apartment late Friday night, lips swollen from kisses and regretting her decision not to stay over. No, she told herself, you can’t just throw yourself in to his bed right away. You have to take things in steps. Even if they were baby steps. He had texted her after she left, thanking her for a wonderful evening and that he was looking forward to the next one. She smiled as she typed her reply and then giggled, looking out the window as King’s Landing whizzed by. 

She had gone to bed a cloud, more than a little sexually frustrated but determined not to take matters into her own hands. She decided not to, she would let it build until it consumed them both. She knew the moment they both gave in, it would be incredible...

“I guess I can see it” Robb’s wife Jeyne chimed in with a shrug and Robb looked at her incredulously. “What? He is so ...intimidating, powerful.”

“He’s better than Jaime anyway” Arya scoffed. “That man uses more product in his hair than I do.”

“I wonder” Gendry laughed nervously. “Did you all talk about me this way? Before I came over?”

“Yes” they all answered, laughter filling the dining room. 

Tywin was preparing himself for the next Stark team meeting in an hour’s time when his phone chimed. Smiling he opened the photo message ‘Nice View’ it read with a photo of Casterly Tower, a familiar coffee cup in the corner of the shot. Vixen, he smirked. She was early.

Wasting no time he grabbed his suit jacket and made his way to the cafe. He hadn’t seen her since Friday night, five days was far too long to survive on messages and phone calls alone. 

A security guard whimpered and moved from his path as he exited the lobby, checking traffic before continuing across the way. Stepping inside he was hit with a draft of cold air and it helped to cool the fire in his blood. 

She sat in the corner, long legs crossed beneath the table with two coffee cups and two plates on it. She wore that damned pencil skirt and a matching black button down, a thick belt at her waist. Today her hair was in a single braid over her shoulder and while he found he preferred it down, this was softer than the bun. 

“You know” she smirked as he approached. “All I had to say was ‘and whatever Tywin Lannister usually orders’ and they had my order ready in record time?”

“Smart service” he slipped his navy jacket from his shoulders and draped it over the wooden chair before sitting across from her. 

“I hope you weren’t busy” she said seriously. 

“Preparing for our meeting” he replied, sipping his coffee. “I can’t just let you have your way.”

“What if I ask really, really nicely” she all but purred, leaning closer. 

“Come” he motioned her closer with his finger. She leaned closer and he leaned forward to quickly kiss her. “Not a chance. Now eat, you’ll need your strength.”

He couldn’t remember the last time someone--let alone a woman had bought him lunch, he smiled to himself as they tucked into their sandwiches. They ate while they caught up on the last few days, her telling him about her rather embarrassing family dinner and poor Gendry. He was surprised that the Stark family was so open, it was surely not common and given most of them all worked at Stark Developments, a notoriously serious and hard-hitting company, he hadn’t expected it. 

He was glad she arrived early, hoping it meant that she was as anxious to see him as he was her. It gave them a chance to have a personal moment before everyone’s eyes would be on them. He’d already heard the buzz in the office today, everyone waiting for the next round of battle between the Great Lion and the She-Wolf. Gods, he couldn’t imagine their reaction if they knew she’d spent Friday evening with him. 

Speaking of. “What are you doing Friday evening?” he asked her as they finished their lunch. 

“Unfortunately, I will be attending the Baratheon Benefit” she sighed. “It's my turn to be the ‘Stark’ that makes an appearance.”

“How fortunate I will be suffering at the same event,” he smiled. “Want to suffer together?”

“With you? Absolutely” she smiled the paused. “I feel I should warn you, my ex will likely be there.”

“Oh?” now he was intrigued at which stupid young buck had let Sansa get away. Of course, he would have to make sure he thanked the man for letting her escape because he had her now and he was not going to let her go.

“Mmhmm” she sipped her coffee.

“Who?”

She met his gaze, “Stannis Baratheon.” 

“And here I thought he was an exceptionally smart man” Tywin’s smirk was deadly. “I will be sure to thank him for letting you slip away.”

“I am sure that will go over just swimmingly” she laughed. 

The Baratheons were another powerful family in real estate, their leanings were more on the larger-scale corporate end of things, but they were revered nonetheless. She had dated Stannis for just over two years before he caved to family pressure and broke things off to marry an older, more suitable woman from the Florent Shipping Company family. Advantageous, but cold. She had been 25 to his 47, something his family frowned upon. She was happy with him, had loved him but the pain of being abruptly set aside had managed to scour that from her heart. 

Besides, she knew deep in her gut that the moment she met Tywin Lannister she would have been in big trouble anyway, Stannis or no. She wouldn’t have been able to resist Tywin, not for long anyway. 

Even today she found herself rushing through the mornings work and going on ahead of her partner just to see if she could tempt Tywin to lunch. She had missed him, a feeling she wasn’t used to. Her modern walk up in downtown seemed so cold compared to his warm home, so empty without his laugh or deep voice in the air. 

She was grateful for their private moment before the meeting, a chance to see him smile before they tore at each others’ throats. Not to mention she wanted to make sure he had actually eaten lunch today.

She took a breath, “If we do this, it will be public” she offered. “Are you alright with that?”

“Am I alright with the world knowing that Sansa Stark is mine?” he chuckled. “While we’re both very private people, I am not ashamed, not at all. Occasional society appearances are expected, unfortunately.”

“I am not ashamed either, I just value our privacy” she agreed, her heart lighter at his words. “One dinner and I’m yours now, eh?” 

“Three--almost four meetings, one dinner, two lunches” he corrected. “And yes.”

“Come” she crooked her finger at him and when he leaned closer she softly kissed him. “Good.”

“Now” he stood, pulling his jacket on with leonin grace. “Ready to rumble?” he offered her a hand to stand and she took it. Once on her feet she felt his arms band around her. 

“Make sure to stretch first” she grinned. “I don’t want you to get hurt” she trailed her hands up his chest to smooth his tie. 

“Vixen” he said before he kissed her senseless. 

“No” she countered. “Absolutely not.”

“You’re a fool,” Tywin replied. “Read the report--”

“I have read the report” she cut him off. “The previous owners, the ones you took on the debt from, have done nothing to--”

“The debt has been settled, there is nothing to hold this sale up” he stated. 

“Debt or not, the previous owners have taken to squatting on the property” she sighed, pinching her nose. “I am not going to agree to a closing until they’ve been evicted properly by the current owners, YOU.”

“They’ll be out by the end of the month,” he assured her. 

“Still--”

“Miss. Stark” he said seriously. “You have my word.”

“Alright” she nodded, choosing to trust his word. “When shall we move the closing to?” she looked to Tywin and Kevan who was now checking the calendar. 

“21st?” Kevan suggested.

“Alright” she made a note on her contracts. “Well, gentlemen, it looks as if we managed to get through what we needed in less than” she checked her watch. “Three hours.”

“And with only a small audience” Kevan laughed, nodding to the 4 people ‘casually’ watching the conference room. 

“It’s only going to get worse after Friday” Tywin smiled at her as she packed her briefcase.

“What’s Friday? Isn’t that the Baratheon thing?” Kevan asked. 

“Indeed” Tywin looked to his brother and they both saw the moment Kevan realized what they were implying. 

“Oh man” Kevan shook his head. “This is going to be fantastic. Dorna and I thought we were going to be bored at this shindig.”

“I look forward to meeting her” she smiled at him before looking to Tywin. “Until later then.”

“Until later” they shook hands, neither of them satisfied with the brief touch but meant to keep it professional in the office. They didn’t want any questions regarding conflicts of interest to be raised. 

Tywin watched her go, watching this time as she turned and smiled back at him as she reached the elevator. 

“You do realize the media is going to have a field day if you show up with her” Kevan told him seriously. “You haven’t dated in thirty years, Ty.”

“I understand the media will be curious” Tywin told his brother. “Sansa and I value our privacy, but we cannot hide forever. We will announce the relationship on our terms and then we don’t have to worry about some ‘secret’.”

“So it's a relationship, then” Kevan asked.

“It is” Tywin confirmed to his brother. “I do not enter into this lightly, Kev. Not at all. But that woman” he motioned to the now empty area by the elevators. “I am going to marry that woman, or so help me I will die trying.”

“If you can close the deal. I mean, she’s liable to make you a counter-offer” Kevan wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders as they left the conference room.


	6. Part 6

Tywin was held up at work, so he sent his car ahead to bring Sansa to him while he quickly readied himself for the bloody benefit. He didn’t want to go, but if he didn’t make an appearance it would cause tension with the Baratheon family and considering Cersei was married to one of the boars, he had to attend. He was working on his bowtie when elevator chimed and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Need help?” her voice sounded from the master bedroom doorway. He looked at her reflection in the mirror and felt his breath leave his body. She was leaned against the door jamb in a stunning floor length gown of deep scarlet red. Lannister colors. It draped across her right shoulder, leaving the left shoulder bare. It was modest, showing no cleavage but hugging the curves of her hips like a lover. 

“Gods” he turned to face her. “You’re stunning.”

“I thought red would be an appropriate choice,” she said as he moved to gently kiss her, not wanting to disturb her impeccable makeup. Her hair was in an elegant updo, leaving her neck bare. No longer able to resist he pulled her close to trail soft kisses across the porcelain skin of her shoulder. 

“Red is perfect” he whispered, kissing her neck. She leaned against him, eyes fluttering closed as he tasted her skin. 

“You’re trouble” she whispered, looking up at him. “Anyone ever tell you that?”

“All the time, but never in this context” he rose to his full height. “Little help?” he motioned to the bowtie and she deftly tied it, adjusting it before smoothing the front of his black shirt.

“Perfect” she watched as he pulled his tuxedo jacket from the hanger and slipped it on. Boldly examining him before shaking her head. “As lovely as this view is, and it is quite lovely, I still prefer my Tywin barefoot and cooking with me.”

“Trust me, I much prefer barefooted kisses on the balcony to this” he assured her, offering his arm to her. “Shall we?” 

She took his arm and they made their way downstairs and to the elevator. He watched in fascination as a long pale leg appeared through the hidden slit of her dress as she walked, baring her from ankle to high. Gods. As they entered the elevator and turned he noticed a large brown leather bag sitting on the floor beside the couch as the doors closed. He looked to Sansa to see her grin firmly in place, “If you count lunch...It’s our third date, Lannister” she looked at him and winked. 

He’d never been hard to fast in his life. 

If they had prepared themselves for a month for the firestorm their appearance would cause, it wouldn’t have been enough. The gathered media crowd went ballistic the moment Tywin Lanniser, notorious bachelor and devourer of lawyers, turned to offer his hand to whoever was in the dark town car. Taking his hand, Sansa carefully climbed from the car, hardly able to see over the lights, overwhelmed by the yelling crowd.

Tywin offered his arm once more and he guided her up the museum steps, both of them ignoring the chaos on either side of them. She was aware of what they must look like, both of them over 6-feet tall now thanks to her heels, her a Stark in bright Lannister red and him with a young woman on his arm. She was sure there would be vicious gossip and rumors, but she would pay them no mind. What they saw now was a facade, the real Tywin and Sansa was them laughing in the kitchen together, not this a-list couple. 

The Baratheon family had taken over the entire Museum of History, using it as the background for their new museum about to break ground uptown. It was tastefully decorated, as usual, and filled with couples in formal attire. 

As they walked in she felt gazes turn to them, an awed hush fell over the room as more realized who had just walked in. Even the couples dancing seemed to look their way. Tywin looked to her and gave a quick expression of amusement before schooling his features and she hid a laugh behind her gold clutch bag. 

“Ty” Kevan’s voice broke the room’s tension and she looked up to see Kevan and his wife, Dorna, approaching. Dorna also wore a gown of red, this one with a scoop neck and long sleeves that complimented her fair hair. “Miss. Stark” he greeted. 

“Please call me Sansa” she assured him before turning to Dorna. “I am so glad to meet you, I have heard so much about you, Mrs. Lannister.”

“I have heard much of you too, and please call me Dorna” the older woman smiled at her and Sansa was sure Kevan had relayed stories of the negotiations to his wife. 

“Only if you call me Sansa” she asked the woman nodded. 

“How bad was it?” Kevan asked his brother with a smile. 

“Oh it was as expected” Tywin shook his head. “Bloody vultures, all of them.”

“Well I am sure Robert will blurt something out by evening’s end that will take center stage, don’t worry” Kevan frowned. 

“Lovely” Tywin sighed and looked to the bar. “Drinks, perhaps?”

The two couples made their way to the bar and once they had drinks in hand, they shared a small toast, “To Negotiations” Kevan smirked. 

“Negotiations” they echoed with a laugh. 

As Sansa looked up she noticed the stormy, watchful eyes of Stannis Baratheon on her, looking between her and Tywin with narrow-eyed confusion. She gave a kind smile, turning to see Tywin lift his highball glass of whisky to Stannis in salute. 

“I’ve met his wife, she’s dreadful” Tywin muttered to Sansa and she smiled behind her clutch once more. 

“Father” the polished voice of Jaime Lannister greeted, ordering a drink as he joined them. “And the lovely Miss. Sansa Stark” he smiled and she could see some of Tywin’s charm in him, but he was nowhere near as appealing. 

“Jaime” Tywin said in way of greeting. 

“How long has this been going on” he motioned between her and Tywin. 

“Not long” Tywin said. “We’ve been enjoying our privacy.”

“I am sure the media outside shot that to hell” Jaime laughed. “Not afraid of the Great Lion, Miss. Stark?”

“Not in the slightest” Sansa replied smoothly and Jaime was momentarily taken aback. “His growl is worse than his bite.”

“Sansa here can give the ol’ Lion a run for his money in negotiations” Kevan added. 

“How refreshing” Jaime nodded. “Usually he just eats them alive.”

“Oh” Sansa looked up to Tywin. “Are you going to eat me alive, darling?”

“Later” he purred smoothly and she looked back to Jaime who looked properly horrified. 

Who was this man and what had he done with glowering Tywin Lannister? Jaime all but gaped at his father. 

He’d never seen his father like this. Not in any memory could he recall the great Tywin Lannister ever looking at anyone the way his father looked at Sansa Stark. He couldn’t remember much of his mother or her interactions with his father, but the warmth he saw in his father’s eyes was completely foreign to him. It must be serious, if they were attending the largest event of the summer together. More serious than an affair to be sure.

Not that he ever wanted to know about his father’s sex life, he never wanted to know that, but he could feel the tension that bounced between them. Sansa was tall, gorgeous and clearly educated if she was working at the same level of his father and uncle, but there was something else about her, a confidence and predatory power she exuded. On his father’s arm she looked like a queen, draped in Lannister colors. A Stark in Lannister colors, Gods the media will have a field day. 

“Dance with me” his father’s voice was unusually soft as he spoke to Sansa. 

“I’d love to” she set her nearly empty champagne flute on the bar and took his arm. 

“Excuse us” Tywin said to them and lead her away to the dance floor, leaving Jaime with his Aunt and Uncle. 

“This is serious then” Jaime watched his father dance with her, occasionally smiling or saying something that would make her laugh. 

“I would be inclined to think so” Kevan told him. “She raked him over the coals on day one, he’s been a goner ever since.” 

“I don’t think I have ever seen him smile so much” Dorna added. 

“He’s happy, I can’t fault him for that” Kevan commented. 

“I can’t remember the last time I heard him laugh” Jaime mused. Granted he had been staying away from King’s Landing and its inner circle lately, doing his best to make his own way. 

He glanced across the room to see Cersei glaring at their father, the disgust on her face obvious as she watched them dance. His sister had always been hateful and angry and had only made things worse by marrying Robert Baratheon for his fortune. Now she was unbearable to be around, and her oldest son was even worse. He certainly didn’t want to be there when she confronted father about this new relationship. 

“You’re the most beautiful woman here” he said softly as they danced. 

“You’re biased” she countered. 

“Possibly, but it doesn’t change the facts” he pulled her incrementally closer as they moved. 

“Your opinion is most certainly skewed by the simple fact that you will be the one peeling away this dress later to find what’s underneath” she teased. 

“And what’s that?”

“Nothing” she slid her hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck to toy with his hair. She could see the fire in his eyes now, possessive and dark.

“You’re trouble, anyone ever tell you that?” he echoed her words from earlier, pulling her closer. 

“Never, I am a very, very good girl” she whispered in his ear as the song ended. 

He held her against him, his hand splayed above her tailbone, barely decent for such a public display, “Good girls don’t bring overnight bags to dates” he purred against her ear and she did her best to catch her breath as his words vibrated through her. “Only very naughty girls do.”

“Who said it was an overnight bag,” she replied, hating how breathless she sounded. “I don’t have to be anywhere until 9am Monday. Unless of course you’re not up to it” she shifted her hips closer and she felt his cock stir against her, trapped between them. 

“Fuck” he muttered, barely audible as the music began once more. Neither of them dared to move.


	7. Part 7

During the benefit dinner Sansa found that she truly liked Dorna Lannister. She was brilliant and had a wicked sense of humor that she suspected kept Kevan on his toes. Jaime had surprised them by sitting at their table as well and the evening had been quite pleasant. She didn’t have the opportunity to dance with Tywin again, but she would never forget the dance they did share. Her Lion was graceful and if she were to guess based on what she felt on the dance floor, she was in for a very lovely weekend. 

As soon as was appropriate, the Lannister couples made their excuses and slipped quietly from the benefit. Sansa and Tywin were both anxious to put off any confrontations with Cersei or Stannis until the next event. She sat close beside him in the town car on the way back to his place, aware that they had no privacy so contented themselves with soft whispered promises. Minutes passed and then they were at his building, her on his arm once more as they went to the elevator and he typed the code for his apartment. 

The elevator opened and then they were alone in his penthouse. 

“Tywin” she swallowed thickly before looking up at him. 

In an instant they were on each other, as if a dam had broken and they were swept away in the current. His mouth was on hers, demanding but gentle, his large hands tunneling into her hair, working the pins loose. It was fortunate her lipstick had worn off throughout the night, otherwise they would both be a mess, she absently noted as her hands went to his jacket, burrowing under the shoulders to shove it off. 

“Fucking temptress” he growled as he devoured her mouth, releasing her hair long enough to throw his jacket to the floor. His shoes and her pumps soon followed and when she stood suddenly shorter in bare feet he growled, bending to lift her by the thighs until her legs were around him. A second later her back hit the wall by the stairs and she thought something crashed but she wasn’t sure, his mouth was at her throat driving her too wild to care. 

“Tywin” she gasped as he rocked against her. Gods she could barely breathe. Tywin was not a small man by any measure and she could only hope she would be able to walk Monday because someone may notice, and when you worked with your family that was not a good thing.

“I haven’t been hard in public since I was a green teenager,” he growled, biting her jaw lightly as he thrust against her. “Next time, I’ll drag you to the nearest alcove and simply take you, audience be damned” he promised and she gasped as his hands met her bare thighs, pushing her dress to her waist and then his hand was between them, cupping her bare folds. 

“Gods” he groaned, she hadn’t been teasing, she was truly naked beneath this dress. 

“Fuck” she cried as he stroked her. She was already soaked and he had half a mind to take her against this damned wall. He was a greedy man, however, and wanted to see her spread across his bed the first time he took her. He teased and stroked her until she was panting against his mouth, legs trembling as she neared her peak. 

“Not yet” he pulled his hand back and she whimpered. He carefully maneuvered them up the short staircase and into the master bedroom. He made quick work of the zipper at her side and then the dress was nothing but a scarlet pool at her feet. “You are stunning” he ran the backs of his fingers over the tops of her breasts. 

His she-wolf didn’t want to be patient though, pulling him back to her by his bowtie before tossing it aside to focus on his shirt. Their kisses were deep and slow, her hands making quick work of his shirt and then his undershirt and then somehow he was as naked as she was and she was hauling his body against hers, skin to skin, as her fingers dug into the muscles of his back. 

He walked her backwards until they reached the king sized bed and he lifted her and then lowered her to the mattress, his body settling between her thighs. She rocked against him, whimpering as the length of his cock stroked against her folds. He knew what she was begging for but he couldn’t resist teasing her. 

He pulled back, “Condom--”

“Pill. Clean” she locked her legs around him. 

“Clean” he rocked against her, trailing kisses across her shoulder.

“Tywin” she gasped between kisses. “I swear to the Gods Tywin, if you aren’t inside me in the next thirty seconds--” she warned. 

They were beyond foreplay, way beyond and so he indulged her. Indulged them both. He didn’t want to wait another second. Guiding himself to her drenched entrance he slid into her body in a long, hard thrust that had her screaming and him bottoming out. 

“Fuck!” her back arched as he slid into her, filling every inch of her with a delicious burn that echoed through her. “Oh, fuck Tywin” she panted, clinging to his back as he rocked within her. She felt him panting against her neck, his hands tangled in her hair, both of them unable to form words at how good it felt to finally have him inside her. 

She had never felt as if she were falling apart and suddenly whole in the same instant, but here with him seated deeply within her she couldn’t deny that is how she felt. His lips trailed across her shoulder and she turned away to expose her neck as they trailed his way back to her lips, kissing her softly. 

“Sansa, look at me” his voice was soft, husky and she turned to face him as he cupped her cheeks, resting on his elbows above her. His emerald eyes were almost black, hungry and feasting on her. She gasped as he withdrew from her in a long, slow drag before pushing deep. Again. Again. She was squirming beneath him as he tortured her. “I imagined this the first day we met” he whispered, his pace achingly slow. “Your fiery beauty wild beneath me…all mine to pleasure.”

“Oh Gods,” she dragged her nails up his back and to his shoulders. She clung to him as he took her, harder and harder until the room was filled with their panting gasps. He was relentless, filling her so completely she felt pinned to the bed, at his mercy. 

It hit her out of nowhere (she blamed weeks of foreplay) her climax washing over her as she cried his name. He growled against her mouth, never slowing his hips as she clenched around him. “Fuckfuckfuck” she threw her head back and rode out her high, all but sobbing against him. 

“Beautiful” he ground his hips to hers, bringing her down from her high.

“Mmm” she smiled up at him. “My turn.” 

Tywin felt her leg hook his and then they were rolling, his fiery goddess now astride his hips as he lay on the bed. Gods she was incredible, all porcelain skin and bright red hair. He gripped her hips as she began to ride him, her body taking its pleasure from his without restraint. 

From his back he had a fantastic view of her; her full breasts and the soft pink nipples that begged for his touch, the flare of her hips that fit perfectly within his hands, the small thatch of red curls at the apex of her thighs and the place where they were joined, watching his cock sink into her body over and over. As she worked her hips her hands traveled from her hair to her breasts and back, her cries filling the room. 

He hadn’t realized his she-wolf she had such a filthy mouth as she uttered profanities while fucking herself on him. Her pace increased as she chased her climax, leaning forward to brace herself on his chest he felt her body tremble as she moaned in pleasure. 

“Oh Gods” she took one of his hands from her hips and placed it on her breast and he needed no further instruction. He pinched, tugged and teased her breasts until she was hard pressed to keep her pace, hips stuttering as she neared her peak once more. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck” she punctuated each downward thrust with a cry and then she slid him deep, hard and screamed as she took her pleasure. 

He ground his teeth, desperate to hold back but he couldn’t. It had been too long and he was too lost in the goddess that was milking his cock with with a velvet fist; he came, filling her in heated jets with as he growled her name. 

“Tywin” she collapsed across his chest, breathing heavily as her inner muscles still twitched around him. “Gods…” she lifted her head to languidly kiss his lips. “That was almost as good as arguing with you” she licked his lower lip. 

“As much as I enjoy arguing with you, I much prefer this” his hands slid down her spine, sending shivers across her body, her body arched and she clamped on his softening cock. “Fuck.”

“Mhmm” she sighed. 

“Stay” he asked, smoothing her wild hair from her face. “The weekend at the very least.”

“I’ll stay” she nodded. “If you’ll shower with me. I need all this makeup gone, like, now.”

“Deal” he smiled. 

Tywin woke early as he always did, this time however his view was filled with fire red curls spread across the pillows. Ah, his Sansa, he pulled her closer into the curve of his body. After their lazy, hot shower they had fallen into bed once more, desperate for each other. His body ached, muscles long since unused reminding him that he wasn’t 30 anymore but he knew every second was worth it. 

His Sansa. Gods, she was wild, abandoned and passionate beyond anything he could imagine. He would never be able to get enough of her, not in a hundred years. 

“Tywin” she muttered softly. 

He smiled down at her sleeping form, her head cradled on his arm as she slept. He could see why she kept her hair in such strict styles. Now, having been wet when they fell into bed, it was a riot of curls that seemed to go on forever. Running his hand through the mass he reveled in the soft, silky feel. Each ringlet like a flame. 

“Ty” she stretched against him and when she felt his hard cock against her bare flesh, she rubbed her arse along the length. “Mmm.” He wrapped an arm around her front, dipping into her folds to stroke her, “Please…” pleaded, rubbing against him. 

Lazily he flicked her clit with his index finger as she whimpered, “So wet for me” he whispered against the shell of her ear. 

“Always” she promised. 

“Always hmm?”

“Y-yes” she gasped as he teased her. 

“Tell me, were you wet for me in the conference room?”

“Yes.” Not wanting to waste any time he lifted her thigh, aligned himself and sank into her slick channel, pulling her back tight to his front. “Fuck” she sighed, arching against him as her arm came back to tunnel into his short hair. “I love the way your cock feels, the way you feel inside me.”

“Your body was made for mine” he growled as he took her, holding her hip as he thrust hard and fast. He didn’t relent, teasing her still sensitive body with his fingers as he filled her and soon she was crying his name and clenching around him. “So fucking tight” he growled, slamming deep and letting his release take him in a hot white burst. 

“Gods” she panted beside him. “I am not going to be able to walk come Monday” she laughed.

“Who says I will let you out of this bed by then” he kissed her shoulder. 

“We’ll have to get up soon, I am starving” she rolled to face him, kissing him softly. 

“This” he ran his hand through the riot of curls. “Is beautiful.”

“Out of control, isn’t it?” she laughed. “Damned Tully hair.”

“I think it's beautiful.”

“You’re biased” she teased. 

“I certainly am.”

An hour later they were in the kitchen, Tywin in a pair of faded jeans only partially buttoned and Sansa in one of his t-shirts and nothing else as he cooked breakfast and they shared a glass of orange juice. She watched him mostly, from her perch on the counter, occasionally reaching her hand out to run across his broad, bare shoulders. 

Every nerve in her body seemed to thrum with pleasure, each awake and firing from his touch. She had known that when they finally succumbed to each other it would be incredible, he she had no idea how wonderful it would be. His touch, his kisses, the feel of him inside her, Gods. 

“Open” he turned and she obeyed as he fed her a piece of bacon before giving her a quick kiss. 

“A girl could get used to this” she quipped as she sipped orange juice. 

“That’s the idea, isn’t it” he countered, plating bacon and eggs for both of them before moving to the table.

“I suppose so” she hopped off the counter and brought the juice and silverware over. 

He took her hand and kissed the back as she sat beside him, “Eat, you’ll need your strength” he smirked and she felt her cheeks flush as she tucked into her breakfast. 

“Kev says we need to check the society page” he laughed as he checked his phone. They’re both been ignoring their phones and enjoying their lazy, naked afternoon but when his wouldn’t stop he thought something might be wrong. Instead it was just Kevan telling him to check the paper. 

Quickly opening the news app he clicked through to society events and laughed when he read the headline, “Lion Poacher Spotted” he read aloud before turning the phone to Sansa. The photo was from when they arrived, Tywin standing proud as he offered his hand to her. The only part of her you could see was her hand in his and part of her arm and a long, bare pale leg in a red stiletto sticking out of the car door. 

“Lion poacher, Gods that is bad” she laughed, scrolling down a bit to see a photo of them inside talking with Jaime, Kevan and Dorna. It was a nice photo actually, all of them laughing and Sansa looking up at Tywin. “I suppose that makes you my prey then” she taunted. 

“Does it now” he locked his phone and set it back on the counter. 

“Come now, Great Lion” she grabbed the waist of his jeans and pulled him closer. “Don’t be afraid of the big bad wolf” she leaned to kiss him but before their lips met he threw her over his shoulder and carried her back to bed. Her laughter echoed in the hall as he carried her, ignoring the resounding smack as her hand slapped his ass.


	8. Part 8

“Are you sure about this?” Sansa asked, clutching his hand tightly, her other hand gripping his bicep. 

“Sansa” he raised their hands to kiss her knuckles. “I have been more than capable of handling myself in much more hostile environments for many years.”

“No, I mean, we could wait” she reasoned. “Put it off until you’re more attached to me and won’t run screaming...”

He couldn’t help but smile, he had never seen her nervous before. He pulled her close, not caring that they were in her parents’ driveway and anyone could see them, “More attached, Gods. Sansa, I’m not going anywhere. Not now, not in a year. Not ever.”

“Okay” she nodded. “I---I...yeah, okay. Okay” she nodded and kissed him briefly once more. They turned back to the house and he followed as she opened the door. 

He was crazy perhaps, crazy for her certainly, to be walking into one of the Stark family dinners that he had heard so much about. They had been together for nearly three months now, and he was more sure of them with every day. While they continued to challenge each other on a professional front, they were remarkably good at leaving work behind as soon they were in his or her apartment. 

To the media’s chagrin they kept their relationship private, both agreeing that it was no one’s business but their own. They much preferred each others’ company to going out to parties or dinners. They enjoyed quiet dinners on the balcony or eating naked in bed. 

Last week they had Kevan, Dorna, Willem and Jaime over for dinner at the penthouse, him and Sansa cooking for the entire family and he couldn’t remember a happier meal, even Jaime seemed to enjoy himself. His life was filled with laughter it seemed, and he was enjoying every second of it.

Now they would tackle the Stark family, though in all honesty she was more worried than he was. Hence why it had been put off for so long. For him it was more uncomfortable negotiating against Stannis Baratheon three weeks after the benefit. 

_“How is she? She looked happy” Stannis asked, his normally stoic facade showing cracks._

_“It's amazing how happy a woman can be when she is someone’s **first** choice” Tywin said curtly. _

“San!” the man he remembered was Jon Snow greeted them, another man with longish brown hair at his side. “And Tywin, holy shit---”

“Hi Jon, Edd” Sansa hugged the two men. “Edd this is my boyfriend Tywin, Tywin this is Edd Tollett.”

He shook the man’s hand and he noticed that Jon was still watching him, “What?”

“San better let her hair down” Jon cleared his throat and Tywin looked to see what Jon was referring to. As they had rushed out the door she had thrown her hair into a ponytail, but that left the large love bite sticking out above her collar. 

“Shit” Sansa quickly pulled her hair down, pulling it over her shoulders. “I told you you would leave a mark” she laughed, not embarrassed at his mark on her shoulder, more amused, and retook his hand and led him further into the house. It was a large home on the outskirts of town, old but renovated with a nice homey feel. He liked it. 

“Oh Gods she actually brought him” a small brunette gaped as they entered the large kitchen and dining area. 

“Hi” Sansa greeted, clinging to his arm. “Everyone this is Tywin.”

“Yeah, we know” the brunette looked him over before smirking at him. “Looks like the lion poacher got her kill, eh San? Tranq dart to the deck and you’re done.”

“Arya!” a tall redhead in the kitchen who could only be Sansa’s mother chided and the girl shrugged.

“Welcome to our home, Mr. Lannister, I am Catelyn” she offered and he shook her hand. 

“Please call me Tywin, it's nice to meet you” he tried to give his best smile but the woman looked undeterred. 

“Tywin this is my sister Arya” Sansa pointed to the snarky brunette and the man beside her. “And her boyfriend Gendry.” 

Tywin looked over the boy closely as they shook hands and he could not help but think he looked exactly like---

“Robert Baratheon, I know” Gendry shook his head. “You’d think if he was going to knock up my Mom and bail he’d have the courtesy to not make me so damn Baratheon.”

“In my experience, Robert doesn’t know the meaning of the word courtesy” Tywin agreed, nodding to the boy. Always interesting to find another of his son-in-law’s bastards in the world. 

“Oh” Sansa smiled as Ned Stark came in the back door, another tall red-haired man with him. “You’ve already met my father, and that is my older brother Robb.”

“Tywin, good to see you” Ned’s features were well-schooled as they shook hands. 

“You too, it's been a while”

“Well, I have been lucky enough to send this shark to do the dirty work” Ned motioned to Sansa. 

“She is quite the shark” Tywin agreed.

“Yeah, we heard you guys went at it for 5 hours” Arya commented. 

“Arya---”

“Impressive for a man of your age” she added. 

Oh, Tywin smirked, he liked her, the annoying little sister he never had, “Yes, well with age comes stamina and refinement. You’ll figure it out eventually” he replied and her boyfriend laughed loudly. 

“Well Tywin” Robb shook his hand. “I think you’ll fit in just fine.”

“Oh my” another woman, a brunette came in with a baby on her hip. She looked to Sansa and gave her a thumbs up. “Nice!”

“So Tywin” Robb asked as they all sat down to eat. “Tarbeck, true or false?”

Tywin laughed softly beside her, remembering when they’d had a similar conversation, “True.”

“Gods, he drove me insane” her father admitted. She was glad he was making an effort, smiling though she was sure he was uncomfortable.

“Be grateful he wasn’t working for you” Tywin added. 

Robb spoke, looking to Rickon and Bran, “They talk about this guy” he pointed to Tywin, “in law school like he’s a God. Made Tarbeck cry and Reyne shit himself.”

“Robb!” her mother gasped and Sansa had to hide her smile with her napkin.

“What? He even made Stannis Baratheon storm out of a meeting from what I hear” Robb laughed. 

“Did he now?” Sansa paused, looking to her boyfriend. 

“If I did?” he smirked at her. 

“Stannis is unflappable” Robb shook his head. “You must teach me your secrets.”

“It was quite simple” Tywin said, winking at her before turning to her family. “Show Stannis how happy Sansa is without him and you’ve got him.”

Jon choked on his drink and Edd clapped his back loudly, “Gods.”

“Baratheons are too malleable for their own good” Tywin looked to Gendry. “No offense.”

“None taken” Gendry smiled. “I don’t consider myself a Baratheon.”

“Smart” Tywin noted. 

A crash sounded and Jeyne let out a sigh as her drink spilled, “Damn” she whispered and before she could be stopped had handed Edrick to Tywin who sat to her right as she saw to cleaning up the mess. 

Tywin held the infant with practised, if rusty, ease, the little boy looking up at him with wide eyes. Sansa smiled at the sight of the Great Lion holding a 7 month old baby, a juxtaposition to be sure but not an unwelcome one. He didn’t even seem perturbed, just held Edrick as he sipped his wine, it was --

“Uh oh” Robb’s voice teased. “Don’t get that look San, I know that look.”

“Robb--”

“Jeyne had that look about a year and a half ago” Robb laughed. 

“No--” she protested but Arya had caught the scent of blood in the water. 

“Lion poacher has her sights set on cubs now” Arya raised her glass.

“Oh Gods” she shook her head, covering her eyes. She opened them to find Tywin smirking at her with that dangerous glint in his eye. “Don’t even think about it” she laughed. 

“As much as I love the idea of more grandchildren” her father warned. “Please get married first.” 

“Dad” Sansa sighed. “Gods.”

“No, no” Jon shook his head. “I am pretty sure that was the closest you’re going to get to the Eddard Stark seal of approval” they all laughed. 

“We survived” Sansa noted later that evening as they lay reclined on a chaise on the balcony. The summer night was cool but not cold, both of them relaxing comfortably.

“I never doubted we would” he gently stroked her fingers with his own. “I like Arya” he chuckled. “She has absolutely no filter.” 

“She never has” Sansa smiled. “We weren’t close growing up, but we are now. Gendry has calmed her wild side a lot.”

“He could be Robert’s double” he replied. “Does Robert know about him?”

“I don’t know” Sansa said. “I have actually never heard him address it as frankly as he did to you. Arya doesn’t talk about it. I know he was really poor growing up, but not much else.”

“Robert is a boar” he shook his head. “I tried to talk Cersei out of it but she was so infatuated with his fortune.”

“Gendry is better not knowing him then” Sansa agreed. 

“I agree. However” he pulled her astride his lap, glad she once again only wore one of his button down shirts. “I am curious about one thing…”

“What” she raised a brow, settling against him. 

“My lioness wants cubs” he grinned at her, wrapping his arms around her waist as hers rested on his shoulders. 

“I do,” she admitted. “I have always wanted children.”

“You’ll be a fierce mother” he held her tight. 

“Perhaps” she countered. “I saw you with Edrick, a natural…”

“I have few regrets in this life, but being an absent father was a mistake I will not make again” he stated. 

“Tywin Lannister” she teased. “Are you hinting that you want to have children with me?”

“Absolutely” he replied and her teasing expression fell. 

“You’re serious” she said. 

“I am.”

“How many?”

“6” he replied. 

“4” she countered. 

“4, with an option to negotiate more after the fourth reaches their first year” he stated. 

“One problem… ” she leaned closer. 

“What’s that?” he kissed along her neck. 

“You’re not my husband,” she whispered. 

“Not yet” he rolled her beneath him on the chaise, kissing her deeply as he worked the buttons on her shirt. “Not yet. First things first” he parted the fabric of the shirt. “Move in with me.’

“Tywin...” she gasped but her thoughts were soon derailed as he bent to pull a nipple into his mouth, her back arching in pleasure.


	9. Part 9

Tyrion watched from the hallway, as were most around him, as the Great Lion and the She-Wolf went back and forth in the conference room. Looking at them now Tyrion would never have been able to guess that this was the woman his father had been seeing for the last several months. 

He’d been in Dorne when he saw the news article regarding Tywin Lannister’s appearance at a Baratheon fundraiser with Sansa Stark on his arm. While he had raised his eyebrows at the age difference he would admit that they made quite an intimidating pair. Shortly after the event he had an email from Jaime detailing what he’d learned from their Aunt and Uncle about how young Sansa Stark managed to keep the Great Lion in check. He was intrigued. 

Now, seeing them attack, parry, attack, parry was fascinating. Like an elegant form of tennis, volleying figures and facts without hesitation. 

He watched as his father, still speaking stood and crossed to the water bottles and pastries along the back wall grabbing two bottles and several items from the tray before crossing back to the table. Sansa, now arguing her counterpoint with hand motions to drive her point home, followed him with her eyes as Tywin opened a bottle of water and placed it and a croissant wordlessly in front of her before retaking his seat. 

Well now, Tyrion chuckled. It wasn’t poems and songs, but that was a clearer declaration of love than he had ever seen from his father before. 

“They’re going on their record” someone behind him spoke and he saw his uncle chuckle. 

“5 more minutes and they’ll beat it” Kevan noted. 

“What is the record?” Tyrion asked. 

“5 hours,” Kevan laughed at Tyrion’s surprise. 

“They’ve been at it since 10am” someone said. 

“But he’s making sure she eats, that’s so ...romantic” a woman’s voice sounded somewhere in the cubicles. 

“Imagine” Tyrion said to his uncle quietly. “Tywin Lannister, romantic.”

“You’re in for a real treat at dinner tonight then, cause this” Kevan motioned to the conference room. “Is nothing.”

Kevan was right, Tyrion was not prepared for how Gods damned _happy_ his father looked as they relaxed in his spacious kitchen and enjoyed a bottle of wine. Sansa and Dorna were talking softly, laughing occasionally and Tywin was cooking while Tyrion watched from the barstool. Jaime and Kevin were leaning against the counter beside him and Willem was relaxed on the couch watching tv it was very Rockwellian. 

He wouldn’t believe it if someone told him about it, but here was the Great Lion, barefoot in a loose untucked button down and jeans, cooking. Quite shocking. 

Around the penthouse he could see little touches of Sansa. New photos here, a homemade blanket on the couch and other small bits that reminded him that his father was living with a woman. With his own mother having died when he was only a toddler, he couldn’t remember her and therefore couldn’t remember if his father had been this happy before. 

Of course his relationship with his father hadn’t been good regardless. Tywin was mourning and struggling with the care of 3 young children, one of which had Achondroplasia and required extra care. A long string of nannies and care-takers dotted with brief moments of his father, that was his childhood. Hence why this man before him was such an oddity. 

“San” his father’s voice called and he motioned to the second pot on the stove. Sansa gave a nod and moved to his side to help. 

“So Tyrion, Ty says you’re designing a church in King’s Landing next?” Kevan asked, pulling Tyrion’s eyes from the domestic scene at the stove. 

“I am, another Great Sept in the newly expanded areas” Tyrion explained. “So I will be here close to a year I should think.” 

“That’s fabulous” Sansa spoke from the stove. “I have always thought elaborate churches were so beautiful.”

“This one will be in the gothic style of Aegon IV” Tyrion elaborated. 

“I don’t know what that means, but I am all for gothic churches” Sansa laughed as she set the pasta to drain in the sink. 

“It means lots of extra dragon tail buttresses and steeples” Tyrion simplified. 

“Now _that_ I can understand” Sansa announced proudly.

Sansa and Tywin worked side-by-side to get penne arrabiata, salad and bread to the table, their teamwork quite contradictory to the arguing he’d watched earlier. Everyone seemed to migrate over but as Tyrion turned to hop down from the stool he saw his father pull Sansa aside, kissing her softly as they exchanged words he couldn’t hear. 

Tyrion looked to Kevan whose face clearly said ‘I did warn you’. 

He glanced back in time to see Sansa quickly smack his father’s bottom as she moved away to grab more wine before heading to the table. 

“And leave room, I made tiramisu” Sansa announced when they were all seated.

“Gods I love your tiramisu” Dorna sighed. 

“I know, that’s why I made it” Sansa sat beside Tywin and Tyrion couldn’t help but think he had fallen into the twilight zone. 

Once their guests were gone, Tywin and Sansa found themselves in the master bedroom, their bedroom. Their movements were unhurried, both of them savouring each deep kiss as they rid themselves of their clothes before crawling onto the bed. 

Sansa cried out as Tywin’s mouth mercilessly teased her, kissing his way from her shoulder to breasts, lingering only to ensure each nipple was jeweled and begging for him before he continued to rest between her thighs. 

“Fuck” she swore loudly as he lapped at her folds, the soft whiskers of his beard tickling her inner thighs as she moved. As good as Tywin was at arguing, this is what his mouth was best at, she had decided months ago when he had done this for the first time. The man knew just where to lick, suckle and flick to have her screaming his name. 

This time however she found herself fighting back words that had been threatening to spill for months. Words that terrified her and would give him power over her if he didn’t return them. She knew that she loved Tywin Lannister months ago, and she believed that he loved her as well, but she was afraid. Anything she had felt before him paled to what she felt now. If for some reason he did not love her in return it would crush her. She felt vulnerable and she hated it.

They told each other every day how they felt, they simply never used words. Him making her morning coffee and bringing it to the bedroom, her tying his tie as his hands wandered her body, him insisting she eat during their meetings, all of the little things adding up to 3 words that could change everything. 

She frantically pushed the worry from her mind as Tywin devoured her with his mouth, pushing over the edge with ease until she was a soaked, whimpering mess beneath him. 

His long body moved over hers and she welcomed him, sighing as she slid home. She would always love the way he stretched her, filled her and left not a spare millimeter untouched as he loved her. Braced on one elbow, his other hand held her thigh high on his side, long fingers holding her in a bruising grip. 

She gasped as his angle changed, hitting that place inside her that would drive her to peak once more. One of her hands flew to the curve of his ass, fingers holding him tight as he took her, the other held his arm beside her head, bracing herself as her body shook. 

“Please” she pleaded over and over. “Please, come with me, please…” she was writhing and sobbing in pleasure but his hips never relented, taking her hard and steady until she broke.

He heard him growl as her core fisted around his, spasms shaking her from the inside out and then she felt him follow, both of their bodies pulled under the tide of pleasure together. 

“Tywin” she whispered. He was still inside her, both of them shaking and clinging to the other. 

“Hmmm” he kissed her jaw and corner of her mouth. 

She braced herself. “I am in love with you.”

“Sansa, my Sansa” his whisper was deep, thick as his forehead rest against hers. “You have stolen my heart, you infuriating brilliant siren. I’d be a fool not to love you.”

He’d been holding the words for quite some time now, unable to voice them through some ancient insecurity that she would turn him away. A feeling of vulnerable unworthiness that kept him from giving her the power to crush him to dust.

He loved her with a strength he had not thought possible, with a quickness that terrified him and in a way he had never experienced before. She stormed into his life, a fiery ball of fury as she met him toe to toe at every turn. He knew he was a proud, stubborn man but she gave him no quarter, no mercy and helped him to become a better man. With her his mind was sharper, his heart lighter and his body usually aching from their most recent bout on whichever horizontal surface they’d found appealing. 

He had told Kevan months ago that he was going to marry her, and he had every intention of doing so. He would spend everyday making her happy, even if that meant arguing with her, and destroy anyone who hurt her. Then he’d see about renegotiating that number of children he often teased her about. 

He watched her bright blue eyes blink away tears, “Yeah?” she asked him softly. 

“Yeah” he smoothed his thumb across her cheek. “I love you, Sansa Stark.”

“I love you too” she smiled and he had never seen her look so beautiful.


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a warning - chapter has some physical assault and a threat of sexual assault.

Sansa Stark was, as crudely as it sounded, about to lose her shit. 

She had been working on the Bolton file for weeks to prepare for this follow-up meeting and everything had been going fine except for one thing; Roose’s entitled scumbag of a bastard son, Ramsay. 

After their first meeting a fortnight ago, she had immediately gone to Jon and Robb, asking for either of them to always be with her when she met with the Boltons. Her brother and cousin had been worried at her request and she assured them that while nothing had happened, she didn’t _want_ it to. Ramsay always looked half mad and it worried her. 

And so today Jon was sitting in with her and Robb was working in her office next door. It was only Ramsay today, his father nowhere to be found and she was on edge. 

“Mr. Bolton, please” Sansa pleaded, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You’re not listening to me, you cannot---”

“Of course I am not listening, _you_ need to be the one listening to me. You work for me, beautiful, and I don’t need some woman telling me what to do” he scooted his chair closer and Sansa moved towards Jon.

“Firstly, don’t ever call me anything but Miss. Stark” she stated plainly. “Secondly, your father has hired me to ensure that your family’s acquisition of the Dreadfort properties is both smooth and to your benefit. It is my job to tell you when you are making extreme demands or demands that cannot be met. That is what your father has paid me for.”

“No, you work for me, for us. And if I tell you that I want something, you give it to me. No matter what it is” he leered.

“Excuse me?” Sansa stood, absolutely done with this piece of shit. 

“Just because you’re fucking Tywin Lannister doesn’t mean you’re better than me,” Ramsay stood and clutched her wrist in his hand, his grip painful. Jon was there in an instant, pulling the man away to free her. 

“We’re done here, Mr. Bolton” she stated. “I will be terminating our agreement and Stark Developments will no longer be working with you on this matter.” She packed her things, hands trembling at the fury she’d seen in the young man’s eyes and the angry words he had hurled at her. He had terrified her, shaken her and she was doing everything in her power to suppress tears.

Jon escorted him out, Robb soon at his back as they made sure Ramsay had gone. 

“San” Jon found her in her office, standing quietly as she looked out the window. He knew that she was shaken by what happened earlier today. When she had asked him and Robb to be close for all of the Bolton meetings he knew that she had to be worried to even ask. Today he had seen why and he was worried about her. 

“I am going to leave early,” she said softly, her pallor still very pale. 

“Maybe we should call Tywin and---”

“No, I have a car,” she dismissed. “He had a long meeting today and I am not going to interrupt him for this.”

‘San, what happened was scary” Jon moved to hug her and found she was still shaking. “It is alright to be afraid. Ramsay is legitimately fucking insane.”

“I thought he was just creepy” she said softly. “But Gods….”

“I can walk you to your car” Jon offered. 

“It's alright, I called Addam, Tywin’s driver and he should be here soon,” she explained. 

“Take tomorrow off, Friday’s are usually slower” Jon said. “Take a long weekend to relax.”

“Yeah” she said weakly and he watched her grab her briefcase and jacket before bidding him goodbye. 

Addam was just parking at the curb in front of Stark Development just as Miss. Stark came out of the building. All of Mr. Lannisters personal employees adored Miss. Stark, she was unfailingly kind and they could see the positive influence she had on the Lion. He quickly stepped out of the car and by the time he was standing there was a dark haired man on her, holding her wrist and throat as he spoke. 

“Fuck” Addam was sprinting now.

By the time he reached them she was bleeding and the man had torn at her top. Cursing he didn’t hesitate, just threw himself at the assailant. They were fighting, punching and wrestling when two more Starks came out of the building, the larger red haired man coming to help him with the attacker. 

He could feel the blood trickling from his nose as he stood and looked to Miss. Stark. She was on the sidewalk, pale as a ghost, all but catatonic as the dark haired Stark covered her with his jacket and wiped the blood from her mouth. It had all happened so fast, Addam had no idea what had happened. 

With a shaky hand he pulled his phone from his pocket and cleared his throat as he dialed, “Mr. Lannister, you need to get to Stark Dev. We’ve got a problem.”

Tywin knew the moment his cell phone rang during the meeting that something was wrong. Seeing the number made him even more worried as Addam never dialed him directly, “Addam?”

“Mr. Lannister” the driver spoke and he could hear yelling in the background. “You need to get to Stark Dev. We’ve got a problem” he continued. 

“I’m on my way” he all but growled and with a nod to Kevan he was leaving the conference room. His long stride served him well and he was hailing a cab the moment he reached the street. Fortunately the drive was only a few blocks, but it seemed to crawl forever as he wondered what situation awaited him. 

His stomach fell when he first saw the police cars and ambulance parked around his town car on the curb, and then Robb Stark talking to a uniformed man near the doors. He threw the money at the driver before stepping out. 

“Lannister” Ned’s voice had him turning to the left and saw the Stark patriarch with another uniformed man looking quite stricken. 

“What the fuck is going on?”

“We had a problem with a new client,” Ned said. “He assaulted Sansa in a meeting and she told them we wouldn’t work with them, Jon and Robb escorted him out. But he waited…your driver jumped in and pulled the man away.”

“Where is she?” Tywin felt fear coursed through him. “Where?”

“Tywin” Ned grabbed his lapels. “She is terrified, you need to be calm, for her, please.”

Tywin swallowed, “Where. Is. She.”

“She’s given a statement and Jon’s with her by the ambulance” before Ned finished speaking Tywin was moving. He found her looking white as a sheet and impossibly small in what he assumed was Jon’s jacket given the man was standing guard beside her in his shirtsleeves. 

“Sansa” he pulled her into his arms, uncaring that the paramedic was glaring at him. “Gods.” She was shaking, then sobbing against him as she clung to him, each gasp tearing at his chest. Whoever had done this, he would destroy their family, he was certain of that. 

“Cuts and bruises” the medic explained. “She doesn’t need to go in, just needs rest.”

“Thank you” Jon answered the man, running a hand through his hair. “Fuck.”

It was nearly two hours later that he was helping Sansa into a warm bath in their home, his fury mounting with each bruise he saw on her. Her wrists we a soft purple and her throat bore a deep, angry imprint of the Bolton boy’s hand where he’d grabbed her. Her lower lip was swollen but no longer bleeding and her cheek was going to be bruised soon as well. 

She hadn’t spoken, but he assured her over and over that this attack would not go unaddressed. When he had undressed her, he promised them both as he saw the torn buttons from her shirt and the ripped blood stained stockings, that he would end the Boltons. 

His sleeves rolled up he helped her into the hot bath, using her lavender soaps to wash away the grime of the day with aching gentleness. She whimpered softly as he cupped her wrists to wash away the boys touch, and again when he reached her throat. He washed her hair carefully and then when she was ready he helped her stand, toweling her as she stood on the mat. 

He helped her into one of his grey shirts and carried her to their bed. 

“I should have called you” she whispered as he covered her with the blankets. Her voice was hoarse, pained. “Jon told me to but I...I didn’t.”

“This is no way your fault” he promised her. “While you could have called, you believed the situation was handled. You were right to call Addam to get you. The Bolton boy made his choice and now he will suffer the consequences.”

“Will you stay” she asked. “Until I fall asleep?”

“Of course” he stretched out beside her, uncaring he was still in his suit sans jacket. She held his hand as she closed her eyes, fresh tears on her cheeks as she tried to relax into slumber. 

Jaime, Tyrion and Kevan all met in the lobby of Tywin’s building before going up, each of them having been summoned by a furious Great Lion. Kevan had been worried since Tywin bolted from their meeting earlier, he knew that if they were all summoned then something was greatly wrong. 

Tywin greeted them quietly, a high ball of whisky in his hand, eight glasses and the bottle sitting on the coffee table near the couches. 

“Ty, what’s going on?” Kevan asked his brother. 

“Sansa was attacked” Tywin stated plainly and he felt his stomach drop. 

“Gods” Tyrion crossed to the coffee table and poured two fingers into the 3 glasses as the men sat. 

The elevator dinged again and this time it opened to a full host of Starks. Ned, Robb, Jon and Catelyn all poured out looking harried and frantic. Silently Tyrion filled the 3 more glasses. 

“Where is she?” Catelyn asked, discarding her jacket. 

“Upstairs on the left, she’s asleep but restless” Tywin said and Catelyn was rushing upstairs. 

Another ding and Kevan watched as Tywin’s driver Addam and the largest man he’d ever seen filled the foyer. He saw Tyrion pour the last two glasses. 

Introductions were made and the Stark men joined the Lannisters, Addam Marbrand and Sandor Clegane on the couches. After several minutes and several sips, Jon started. 

“She asked Robb and I to sit in on the Bolton meetings” Jon explained. “Said that nothing had happened but she was worried it might. I think Ramsay scared her.”

“I know that kid, he’s a shit” Kevan glared. 

“He is” Robb agreed. 

“He insulted her in the meeting, grabbed her wrist and I stepped in” Jon continued. 

“What did he say?” Tywin prompted. 

“Just because you’re fucking Tywin Lannister doesn’t mean you’re better than me” Jon replied, sipping his whisky. 

Kevan looked at his brother. Tywin was deceptively still, but fury radiated from his long form as he sipped his whisky. He had never seen his brother this angry. The only time that came close was when he had dealt with Reyne. 

“She went to her office as Robb and I took them out” Jon explained. “I checked on her a few hours later and she was leaving for the day, very distressed. I told her to go home, take a long weekend. And she went”

“I texted her when I hit the street so she could meet me” Addam began. “As soon as I got out the kid was on her. He was talking to her, don’t know what he said. She was bleeding, her shirt was torn and he had her by the throat. I grabbed him and we fought. Then they joined and we held him till the cops arrived” he motioned to Jon and Robb. Kevan could tell by the driver’s swollen nose and black eyes that he had done his best to defend Sansa and he was glad to see such loyalty

“Do we know what he said?” Tywin asked and no one had an answer. 

Before they could continue, Catelyn and Sansa appeared at the stairs. Dressed in a baggy shirt and running shorts, Sansa looked pale and shaken as her mother helped her. He could see the dark bruising around her throat right away, her fair skin doing nothing to hide the marks. Her wrists, knees and lip were also bruised but she stood tall, if shaky. Tywin was on his feet in an instant, unfolding from the couch to go to her side. 

Kevan noticed that the large man, Clegane was watching her intently, his expression furious as he looked at the bruising on her throat. Good, they were all furious and this will not go unaddressed. 

“I’m alright” she assured his brother, taking his hand. 

“I am going to order food” Catelyn looked to the group. “Lots of food” she moved to the kitchen to see to dinner. 

“What did he say to you” Sandor’s deep voice filled the room’s silence and Kevan watched as she met the large, scarred man’s gaze unflinchingly. 

“When?”

“On the street” Sandor clarified. 

She frowned, “He promised he was going to---” she glanced to her father and then to Tywin before continuing. “He was going to use every hole in my body to teach me a lesson, said when he was done Tywin wouldn’t want me anymore.”

“Right then” Sandor nodded. “I’ll fucking kill him.”

"No" Tywin’s voice was cold, terrifying. “First we destroy the Boltons.”

Ned threw back his drink, “I’m in.”

“In” Jaime stated.

“In” Robb and Jon agreed. 

“No, we’re all in” Tyrion stated, his frown in place as he looked to his father. “How?”

And then Tywin did the most terrifying thing of all. He smiled.


	11. Part 11

Security had informed Tywin that Roose and Ramsay Bolton had arrived and were on their way to the meeting rooms. They had ‘borrowed’ an office across town, not wanting to give them Bolton’s any clue as to what was coming. The Boltons were on their way to meet who they believed to be the owners of the Dreadfort, they just had no idea that Tywin had purchased their ancestral property out from under them and now held the cards. 

Ramsay was out on bail, his father having made nice with the judge, springing out on bail the next day with measly cost. Soon after lawyers began calling Sansa, pressuring her into dropping the charges. Tywin had been furious. Between the Lannisters, Starks and Sandor Clegane’s underworld connections, they had unearthed enough to bury the entire Bolton line. For good. By the time the two Northern men entered the room things were in motion. 

Smiling to himself he looked to Kevan who fired off several text messages. 

When the men entered, Tywin had the great pleasure of watching Roose’s face fall at the sight of the Great Lion awaiting him. 

“Mr. Lannister” Roose looked to see Kevan, Jaime and Sansa all in the room, all looking equally imposing. 

“Bolton” Tywin stated. “You may sit if you like, but this won’t take long.”

“I believe there is a misunderstanding, I am here to meet with property owners of the Dreadfort” Roose stated. 

“And you are” Tywin said. “The day your son decided it was _acceptable_ to lay hands on my wife, I decided it was _acceptable_ to purchase your ancestral property.”

“She’s not your wife---” Ramsay spat. 

“She will be” Tywin cut him off. “And you made a very big mistake boy. You touched something that did not belong to you. You touched something that belongs to the Starks and the Lannisters.”

“You bitch!” Ramsay yelled, his eyes locked on Sansa. 

“At this current moment, the police are searching all of your residences, even the one you have under a third party in Deepwood Motte” Tywin informed them. “You see we have it on good authority that Sansa isn’t the first woman that Ramsay has threatened or injured.”

“In fact” Jaime came forward and placed the photos of twelve women on the table. With his connections to law enforcement, he was able to delve into any and all cases that mentioned Ramsay or Roose Bolton, even in passing. “All of these women have been linked to Ramsay and are long since missing. Cases that you, Roose, made go away.”

“Lannister---” Roose began but Tywin cut him off. 

“I am beyond negotiation or discussion, your son told my wife that he was going to use every hole in her body to teach her a lesson” Tywin’s voice was hard as diamonds. “So I am going to use every single one of these women to teach you and your son a lesson” he motioned to the photos. 

“I have a good lawyer, Mr. Lannister, connections---” Roose began.

“Oh yes, Wyman Manderly” Tywin replied as Ned Stark and Wyman Manderly entered the room, both wearing blank expressions. “You see, the Stark’s are like royalty in the North, and you attacked their princess. They do not take to kindly to that. And as to your connections, I believe that you speak of the Greyjoys?” at this, the Hound and the Mountain himself, Gregor Clegane walked into the room, both men ducking to come through the door frame. Looking to Tywin the scarred man gave him a nod. “I wouldn't count on them if I were you.”

Just then Robb Stark and several uniformed police officers entered the room and Jaime smirked, “Ah seems like the searches went well, perhaps you two are about to find yourselves learning many new uses for your ‘holes’.”

“Mr. Lannister, Ramsay did not mean--” Roose tried to argue. 

“He did” Sansa said firmly. “He knew exactly what he was doing when he told me that fucking Tywin Lannister didn’t make me better than him,” she stood proudly, glaring at both men. “He is a spoiled, entitled piece of shit, he made his choice, now it's time to face the consequences.”

“If you ever make it out on any sort of parole, you will find that I have already torn your ancient, ancestral home down brick by brick” Tywin explained. “I will ensure the bricks are ground to dust and left to scatter in the wind. There will be nothing left and the property will become a part of the Winterfell estate. Lost to history. Your entire family line, erased forever.”

“You can’t do that--” Ramsay argued. 

“Oh but I can” Tywin glared. “I own it. It’s mine.”

“Mr. Lannister, please--” 

“Mr. Bolton” Tywin shook his head. “You’re not understanding the situation. You’re done. Your son, your complicity in his actions, all of it. Done. You threatened the wrong woman and I will be damned if I let you threaten another.”

Jon entered with several men in suits, this time both of the Bolton’s were placed in handcuffs. Ramsay was yelling and spitting insult after insult as they were read their rights, but they just watched as the police hauled the two men away. 

“By the time the detectives are done, those two will never be free men again” Ned stated. 

Tywin could only smirk, “Ramsay is never going to be a free man again, I assure you.”

In their search of the Bolton homes, police found more than enough to bring charges of murder, rape, unlawful imprisonment, kidnapping and a sick array of other charges. The Starks, Lannisters and Cleganes had worked hard to ensure the police had every address, every property to search and with Ramsay’s threats on Sansa it gave them all the probable cause they needed. 

Crews were already being scheduled to destroy the Dreadfort, as promised, Arya Stark having asked to be there to personally watch it fall. Tywin had a soft spot for Arya's vicious streak and the glint in her eye as she asked made her impossible to refuse.

It was an odd thing to celebrate, but nonetheless they had all come together for a large dinner at the Stark residence, everyone feeling lighter at heart knowing that the Boltons were no longer free to prey on the innocent. 

Addam had been sufficiently rewarded for his quick action and he and his wife were currently enjoying a month on a private island near the Caribbean, courtesy of Tywin. She had been paralyzed with fear as Ramsay’s hand wrapped around her throat, praying desperately for help. She would always be grateful for the driver throwing himself at Ramsay and fighting him off of her. 

Sansa looked over the spacious backyard, smiling at the mix of Starks and Lannisters that would have been previously unheard of. Due to the number, they had eaten dinner outside at the large wooden patio table. They had turned on the patio heaters to chase off the autumn chill and Arya had started a large fire in the fire pit as well. It looked like any late summer party, filled with good food, good drinks and great company.

“You’re smiling” Tywin wrapped his arms around her, his warmth and scent surrounding her. 

“All of the Starks and Lannisters, at one party” she mused. “I mean, Sandor and Arya are laughing together! Tyrion is locked in a debate with Jon, Robb and Kevan are swapping stories and Dorna is holding little Edrick. If _Fortune Magazine_ could see this many powerful people from opposing teams in the same party they’d have a field day.”

“United under the common flag of defending our own” Tywin reasoned. 

“Those women” she frowned. “I can’t even imagine.”

“They’re monsters” Tywin explained. “But they’re never going to be free again.”

“You and Sandor, you’re up to something aren’t you” she guessed. 

“I can’t say” he kissed her softly. “Just know that I would do everything in my power to protect you.”

She turned in his embrace to kiss his jaw softly, “I know. Thank you for letting me be there, I know you didn’t want me in the room with him…” They had argued about it the days before the meeting, his need to keep her safe wanting her nowhere near the Bolton men. But she wanted to see their faces, watch as Tywin Lannister, the Great Lion went for the jugular. She had finally managed to persuade him, though she had to be quite...tricky.

“I didn’t, but you were quite stubborn” he trailed a thumb over her cheek. “Besides, I thought it may help my cause.”

“Your cause?” she asked, smiling up at the devious glint in his eyes.

“At some point quite soon I am going to have to negotiate with you a very important deal, and it would do to have your favor” he continued to stroke her cheek. 

“And what deal would that be?” she felt her heart race. 

“The one where you agree to become my wife and give me 6 children” his voice dropped as he leaned in and she met his lips with her own. They were aware they were in her parents' backyard, so it was chaste but still spoke of their love for each other. 

When he pulled back, she couldn’t help but grin, “3.”

“Ah, but you already agreed to 4 with an option to renegotiate.”

“And I am renegotiating” she countered. "Keep it up and I will drop to 2." 

“Stubborn woman” he shook his head. 

“As if you’d have me any other way.”

“Alright now, break it up” Jaime’s voice teased from across the lawn. “There are children present” he motioned to himself and then Tyrion with a smirk. 

Sansa laughed, moving back to take Tywin’s hand so they could rejoin the group at the huge outdoor table beside the pool. 

“Well Lannister” Ned spoke as he handed Tywin a high ball glass and filled it with two fingers of whisky. “At what point do we negotiate a merger” the Stark patriarch said and Tywin could tell by the look in his eyes that question had more than one meaning. Cunning, he had to give the man credit.

“Oh no” Sansa stated as Jeyne handed her a glass of wine. “I could never work for Casterly” she smirked over at him and he wanted to do nothing more than drag her to the nearest dark alcove. 

“Why ever not?” he asked. 

“Because at some point, darling, I would take your job and you’d be quite put out” she kissed him on the cheek as the others laughed. 

Damned minx, she wasn’t wrong though. At some point he might like to retire but he would only do so if he knew that Casterly was in good hands. Kevan was only a few years younger than him and had a family to retire to, so he wouldn’t be able to take over for long. He had hoped that Jaime may like to work for him, but he was quite happy working in law enforcement and any children he had with Sansa would not be ready to take over for a while. Sansa however…

“Gods Ty” Kevan laughed beside him. “You’re weighing the options.”

“One should always weigh the options” Tywin noted. “Though a She-Wolf in charge of Casterly would not do.”

“Make her a lioness then” Arya stated as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. 

“You’re too smart for your own good,” he told the little she-wolf and she gave only a smug smile. He sat on the vacant chair beside Ned and Catelyn and Sansa sat on the arm of his chair, partially on his lap. He would always be surprised at how open the Stark family was, both in talk and action. Here, surrounded by their families, Sansa made no secret of her affection. He wrapped an arm around her, his hand resting on her opposite hip and she smiled down at him. 

“Regardless” Kevan raised his glass, breaking the unspoken tension regarding marriage. “We all make a damned good team.”

The others raised their glasses, “I thought when they talked about you in law school it was exaggerated” Robb said to Tywin. “But you are a truly terrifying man when crossed” he laughed. 

“Once must always protect their family” Tywin agreed. “To family.”

“To family” they echoed as they clinked their glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winding down but not done yet.


	12. Part 12

She was glorious, he couldn’t help but marvel at her and not for the first time. Today she wore a pair of high waisted black slacks and a bright scarlet dress shirt that seemed to shimmer as she moved. He had admired her as she dressed beside him this morning, hypnotized by the fiery goddess that had become vital to his life. Hair in its usual chignon she looked every inch the professional woman. 

This of course made him think of how different she had looked earlier…

_“Fuck” she was screaming loudly, an incoherent babble of curse words and his name as he ruthlessly fucked her. She had slipped into his morning shower, not speaking a word as she pulled him into a desperate kiss. He didn’t need any clearer instruction than that and soon she was clutching the tile wall, warm water spray covering them both as he buried himself inside of her._

_Her long legs made her the perfect height, taking his cock deeply inside her as he held her hair and shoulder. Though he had taken her before they fell asleep last night, or rather she had taken him, pushing his back to the mattress so she could ride him, he would not last long. It felt too damned good._

_Trailing his hand from her hip to the apex of her thighs he found it easily, knowing her body better than he knew his own, he rubbed her bundle of nerves in time with his thrusts until she was screaming and clamping around him with the force of her peak. He followed, pouring into her, holding her close to his chest as they panted to catch their breath._

_She was upright now and he pulled her shoulder to his mouth, “Remember this” he whispered. “Today in our meeting, remember my cock inside you, the pleasure it gives you” he pulled her earlobe into his mouth and she groaned against him. “My lioness.”_

In less than a fortnight they will have been together a year. A year since she had stormed into his life and knocked everything on its side. He’d been a glowering widower, a man dedicated only to his work and Casterly Rock for nearly 35 years. He had been existing, but not living. Not until that first dinner together where she breathed life into a heart long since still. 

“You’re not even listening to me” she sighed, closing her files atop of the table. “You’re miles away.”

“I am” he admitted, he wasn’t ashamed. 

“I am supposed to get back to the Freys on this property in two days” she stated. 

“You will” he couldn’t help but smile at her exasperation. It wasn’t often that he allowed his mind to wander, and she knew him so well she recognized the moment it happened.

“Tywin--”

“Hush” he smiled at her. “Let old Walder stew for a couple of days, it will do him good.”

She smiled back, “Walder has a hard time trusting women with anything besides childbirth, I don’t need him breathing down my neck.”

“I can call him--”

“Don’t you dare” she laughed softly. “He’s liable to have a heart attack if the great Tywin Lannister recognized his existence.”

“And what if the great Sansa Lannister did?” he asked, pushing the file folder in front of him towards her. 

“Tywin” she shook her head. He spoke so often of marrying her lately he was sure it was old hat by now. 

“Open it” he encouraged her. 

Sansa’s hands were trembling as she opened the file folder to see a ring taped to the inside. It was gold, antique perhaps she noticed as she pulled it from the piece of scotch tape. The center stone was a large, stunning diamond and around it was a halo of grey diamonds. This was…

She blinked rapidly to clear the tears from her eyes, “Tywin…”

“Marry me, Sansa Stark” he moved beside her chair now, kneeling as he spoke. “Be my wife, my partner, mother to our children, all of it.”

“Yes” she sobbed as he pulled the ring from the tape and slid it onto her finger. It was perfect, of course, he was nothing if not meticulous. He stood then, helping her to join him and in the next moment he was kissing her soundly, uncaring for the eyes that looked upon them as he held her close. “I love you” she whispered between kisses. 

“I love you” he replied as the Lannisters and Starks alike filled the conference room, all of them ready to celebrate their engagement. 

“Oh my Gods” she laughed at seeing their families. She moved reluctantly from Tywin’s embrace to greet her parents, hugging them tightly as she heard the pops of champagne bottles echo in the room. 

“Congratulations, lemon cake” her father smiled, kissing her forehead. Her mother hugged her tightly, smiling as Jaime and Jon handed everyone a glass and champagne was doled out. 

“You’re stuck with him now, I’m afraid” Kevan hugged her and then Dorna. 

“I am alright with that” Sansa smiled. 

“It will be nice to have you as a sister” Dorna smiled. “Finally an ally amongst all these Lannister men.” 

“To family” Robb raised his glass and they all celebrated. 

As they toasted, Tywin pulled her close to kiss her neck as he whispered, “6.”

“4” she countered, snuggling against him. 

While they did not publicly announce their engagement, gossip and rumors spread quickly throughout King’s Landing. By the time they attended the King’s Banquet, an annual fundraiser for local hospitals, the media was foaming at the mouth for them to arrive. 

Tywin, however, was more fascinated with Sansa’s legs as they departed their penthouse in the back of the limo, this time with Addam separated from them by a partition. 

“You’re trouble” she whispered as his long fingers trailed up her bare thigh, parting the slit of her skirt to delve further. This time she wore a shimmering sheath of gold, the bodice decorated in golden glittering stones over nude fabric, the deep v-neck hugging her breasts while the rest clung like a second skin. She looked as if she only wore stones of gold and it was stunning.

“Not at all” he countered, following the curve of her thigh under her dress and to her folds. Bare folds. Gods, she was a temptress. He angled himself closer, taking her lips as he teased her. He knew her gasps, her body well and he teased her until she was crying out against him, her inner muscles flexing around the single digit he had slid inside her. He released her mouth as his finger slid from her body and she sighed. 

“Gods you’re good at that,” she smiled. 

“I am a man of many talents,” he replied. 

“I have a few of my own” she slid from the seat beside him to kneel on the limo’s carpeting, smirking up at him as she unzipped his slacks to pull the long length of him free. 

“Fuck” he groaned as she sucked him deeply into the wet warmth of her mouth, tongue lapping at him in the way she knew drove him wild. She was a beautiful sight in her absurdly expensive evening gown, hair styled to a perfect chignon and her full lips wrapped around his cock. He watched as her hand stroked him, the diamond of her engagement ring glittering in the dim light. This siren was going to be his wife, his alone. 

She sucked deeper now and he felt his release clawing at his back, a twist of her tongue on the underside of the head of his cock and he came with a soft growl, her mouth swallowing all he gave her, cleaning away the mess. 

“You’re a temptress” he whispered as she tucked him back in his pants and zipped his slacks. 

She rejoined him on the seat, grabbing a wipe from the bar to clean her hands and corner of her mouth. “That should hold us over until we get home tonight” she teased. 

“Or until I can drag you to the nearest alcove” he kissed her bare shoulder. A knock sounded at the partition, Addam letting them know they were close to their destination. “Ready to face the vultures?”

“Is my lipstick ok?” she asked. 

“Yes” he whispered. “You can’t tell that you just had my cock down your throat.”

“Good, thank the Gods for long lasting lipstick” she nodded as the door opened and Tywin slid from the seat. He buttoned his tuxedo jacket as he turned to offer her a hand. She took it, he noted, with her left hand, ring on display for all the world to see. She gracefully stood, smoothing her dress before taking his arm and walking beside him into the banquet. 

Inside they were greeted by an array of Starks and Lannisters, exchanging greetings like old friends, all ignoring the stares of the others. While they had kept their engagement quiet, they also hadn’t shared the secret of the Starks and Lannisters now being as tight knit as a single family. 

Dorna and her mother we already arm in arm, laughing quietly as Jon, Robb and Kevan were talking about sports. It was a surprisingly domestic scene in the large formal banquet. 

“Tywin” her father shook her fiance’s hand before kissing her cheek. 

“Hi Daddy” she hugged him. 

“Last big event as Sansa Stark” Jon teased her as he hugged her. “How’s it feel?”

“Good, very good” she smiled. In two month’s time the families would travel to Tywin’s estate in Lannisport for a very private, very hush-hush wedding. Only their families would be in attendance and even then Cersei had not been invited. She had snubbed every invitation to date and wanted no part in their lives, so they obliged her and left her out. 

Sansa was eager for them to begin their new chapter of life as husband and wife, and she was hoping soon they could start on their family. More and more lately her mind seemed to turn to their future children, ‘baby fever’ Jeyne had said with a smirk. Sansa hadn’t paid it much mind before, but now she couldn’t help but think about it. Would they be blonde? Have red hair? Or would they have the Stark look of the North? She couldn’t wait to find out. 

They made their way towards the banquet proper, stopping along the way when someone was brave enough to great the Stark or Lannister patriarchs. She was happy to see how much more at east Tyrion and Jaime were around their father now, both of the Lannister sons smiling as their group moved to occupy one of the largest tables. 

Before she sat, Sansa excused herself to the ladies washroom, kissing Tywin’s cheek as she ducked away. 

“Sansa” the voice awaiting her outside the washroom hall drew her up short as she emerged. 

“Stannis” she greeted him. 

“You’re getting married, I suppose I should congratulate you” he said stiffly. He looked older now that she remembered, tired. His stormy eyes were dull and his frown etched permanently in place. 

“Thank you” she replied politely. 

“For what it's worth,” he cleared his throat. “I am sorry. I didn’t fight for you, for us and I will always regret that.”

She nodded, “You broke my heart, Stannis, with your actions. I have forgiven you but I cannot live in the past. I am very happy now, and I…” she shook her head. “I know now that you and I wouldn’t have lasted forever.”

“Why?” the word was spoken softly through clenched teeth. 

“Because you’re not him” she said simply as Tywin Lannister came into view at the end of the hall, his emerald eyes watching them like the predator he was as he approached. 

“Baratheon” Tywin’s voice was ice-cold. “Is there a problem?”

“No” Stannis shook his head. Sansa could only watch as the two giants of men stared each other down. Both powerful in their own right but Tywin’s shoulders bore the cocky tilt of confidence while Stannis’ bore the weight of the world. “I was simply congratulating her on your impending nuptials.”

“Thank you, I am a very lucky man” Tywin inclined his head in acknowledgment before looking to her. “Shall we return?” he offered his arm and she took it. 

“I wish you every happiness, Stannis” she said to the sad man before her. “Truly.”

“And I you” he gave a nod as Tywin escorted her away.

“Robb saw him follow you, I thought I would give you a few minutes before rescuing you” Tywin said quietly as they walked. 

“Thank you” she raised her other hand to hold his forearm, gently squeezing it. 

“Had he touched you I would have been forced to throw you across the table and take you for everyone to see. Remind him who you’re married to” Tywin smirked, his gaze schooled so the crowd would never know what he said. 

“Not my husband yet” she countered with a grin and she felt him chuckle beside her. 

“A formality,” his emerald eyes were ablaze. “Seven weeks.”

“Seven weeks” she repeated. 

“And then we can work on those 6 children” he said as they approached the table. 

“2” she countered, causing the Great Lion to laugh, terrifying those around them as they took their chairs once more.


	13. Part 13

“Are you ready, lemon cake?” he asked her softly as they stood hidden at the end of the aisle. 

He remembered clearly the day she was born, his first daughter and the very image of her mother, a woman he loved dearly. She captured hearts at every turn with her fiery ringlets and bright blue eyes and soon had them all wrapped around her finger. He watched with pride as she grew from a curious girl into a brilliantly intelligent young woman and then into a successful, stunning woman. 

He had cried the day she graduated from law school, another of his children to follow in his footsteps and the first to take all top honors. She was beautiful, but her spine of steel made her a formidable opponent. She insisted on working her way up at Stark Development, on earning her way and proving that she was more than ‘Ned’s daughter’. He watched her blossom and then the day came that he had to set her free. Set her to the lions, literally. 

His precious little girl took the Lion by the whiskers, ‘handing him his ass’ as Tywin would say and changed the course of her future forever. He knew the moment she called Tywin Lannister 'sexy' that there was no going back. He had worried at their age difference, worried at the thought of his daughter being a widow if something were to happen, but every ounce of fear he had washed away the moment he saw the way that Tywin looked at Sansa. The Great Lion was well and truly in love with her, as she was with him and he could never stand in the way of such happiness. 

Tywin had stood by her side unfailingly through good and bad, and when someone dared to hurt her he had buried their entire family line. What more could a protective father ask for than that? He had known Tywin Lannister a long time. Tywin had loved his first wife deeply, so much so that he had remained solitary for nearly 35 years before Sansa stormed into his life. He was a man not prone to fancy or whim, a strong, steady man who loved deeply once again.

And so today he stood beside her, him in a grey suit and her in her mother’s wedding gown looking more beautiful than ever. 

They were hidden away in Lannisport at Tywin’s enormous estate Casterly Rock. They had told no one outside of the family when the wedding was and only Lannisters, Starks and Cleganes were in attendance for the intimate wedding. Neither Tywin or Sansa were fond of the media attention and were grateful to have a wedding all to themselves. Even the photographer, Edd Tollet who had only photographed a few weddings, was a close trusted friend of the family.

“I’m ready” Sansa smiled, doing her best to keep the tears at bay. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead softly, careful not to smudge her makeup before he offered her his arm. 

Arya and Kevan, the best man and maid of honor preceded them, an odd pairing to be sure but perfect for the ceremony. As they rounded the corner, he could see Tywin standing tall in his tuxedo, sharp gaze seeking out Sansa and as soon as he found her he didn’t look away. He could see the wonder in Tywin’s eyes, the love as he watched his bride walk toward him. 

He heard Sansa sniffle beside him and he turned to see her smiling just as brightly back at her soon to be husband. 

“Tywin” Ned said softly as they reached the makeshift altar near a grove of flowers in the gardens. “Take care of her” he asked as he kissed his daughter’s hand before placing it in the Great Lion's. 

“I will” Tywin promised and Ned moved to stand beside Cat, his wife taking his hand as they watched.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever” the Septon, who had no idea WHO he would be officiating for today, began and they watched as Sansa Stark became Sansa Lannister, no longer just a daughter but now a wife. 

“I love you” he heard Tywin whisper before he kissed Sansa, sealing their vows. All of the friends and family gathered rejoiced, and Ned watched as Sansa cried quietly, clinging to her husband as they shared a few more kisses before walking down the aisle and to the large pavilion where they would have a garden reception. 

Tywin held her hand as they ate dinner, chicken piccata in honor of their first date, along with an assortment of salads, pasta and bread. Wine was flowing and the family sat at one huge table, all of them celebrating together. 

He had been awestruck when she appeared on Ned’s arm, the breath rushing from his body at the sight of her in her mother’s wedding dress, bright flowers in her hand. When she told him that she did not want a fancy gown and would be tailoring her mother’s to fit, he did not know what to expect, but the curve hugging, long sleeve gown she wore showed that good fashion sense ran in the family. She looked like an angel, the scooped neckline showing the delicate column of her throat and shoulders before falling to long sleeves. The skirt had a long slit that helped her to walk and a small train that had beading around the edge. It was simple, but stunning. Her hair was down, tamed into silky waves that reminded him of old Hollywood, a silver clip holding one side behind her ear. 

His wife, he smiled with pride as he watched her laugh at something Jon said. Finally his forever. 

As if sensing his gaze she looked back to him, “Husband” she squeezed his hand. 

“That’s right, I am” he smirked. “And you’re my wife.”

“I am” she echoed his words. “You know” she smoothed his lapel with her free hand. “I still think I rather prefer you barefoot in jeans than your fancy suits” she laughed. 

He leaned forward, kissing just below her ear, “And I much prefer you completely naked.”

“Soon” she promised breathlessly. 

“Good” he nodded. Their family would be travelling back to King’s Landing tomorrow and then he would have Sansa alone at the Rock for a fortnight and he couldn’t wait to make love to his wife in every room of this massive house. A house that had stood quiet and vacant for too long. 

“You know” she moved her hand to stroke his leg, her grin appearing as she moved higher, fingers barely brushing against his cock. “I’ve done something terrible,” she teased. 

“Oh?” he schooled his features as she brushed against him once more. The last thing he wanted to do was alert their family to what they were doing. 

“Mmhmm” she softly kissed his cheek before leaning close to his ear. “I didn’t pack any birth control” she whispered. “Because my demanding husband wants an entire house full of children.”

He groaned softly as her lips brushed his ear lobe, her words igniting every instinct in his body. He ached to drag her inside and claim her, take her and mark her forever as his. He had planned to find someway to throw those damned pills away after they were married, but his vixen of a wife had beat him to it. Gods he couldn’t wait to get her alone. 

“Hey you two!” Jaime’s laughter broke into their shared moment. “We’re trying to eat over here!”

“Oh Jaime, do shut up!” Sansa laughed, shaking her head. 

“Married hours and already the wicked step-mother!” Jaime smiled back at her, raising his glass in mock salute. 

“That’s it, you’re grounded” she countered. “Two weeks.”

“One” Jaime retorted. 

“I wouldn’t try it, Jaime” Kevan warned. “She is more likely to make you cry” he joked and the table laughed. Tywin couldn’t help but join them, grabbing his wife’s hand as it stroked against him once more. 

“Minx” he whispered but she only smiled innocently, sipping her wine. 

“What’s a wedding without dancing” Arya moved to the speaker and laptop Gendry had setup earlier, clicking on the playlist they had made. Unconventional to be sure, they had foregone any bands or musicians to ensure their privacy. Media in King’s Landing would pay a pretty penny for photos of the secret wedding once word got out, they didn’t want to take any chances. 

Frank Sinatra soon filled the air around them, “Dance with me” he kissed the back of Sansa’s hand as they stood and moved to the side of the table where there was open grass. She moved into his arms and he held her tight, as he drank in every detail of the moment. “You’re beautiful” he told her. 

“My handsome lion” she smiled. 

“You’re a lioness now” he smirked. “My lioness.”

“I suppose I am” she teased. “You’re almost a better dancer than you are negotiator.”

“Now we both know that’s not true” he chuckled. 

“No” she laughed. “Maybe someday I’ll let you win a round.”

“I’ve got you, _wife_ , I’ve already won” he grinned, pulling her in for a soft, lingering kiss.


	14. Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Night....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here, take some smut, you deserve it.

They bid their families farewell later that night knowing full well that they would not wish to leave their bed to wish them goodbye in the morning. As she hugged Jon and Edd she smiled. 

“Edd” she began. “Tomorrow, when you’re back in King’s Landing, Tywin and I would like it if you pick one of the photos from the wedding, just one, and share it with the press--”

“San--” Jon protested but she shook her head. 

“With our permission. I know for a fact that _Fortune_ would offer a right fortune for it” she told Edd. “Just one photo, you two can choose the best one, we trust you. And keep the money, invest it in your photography, go on vacation, whatever you two would like. A thank you, from us.”

Edd nodded nervously, “Thank you very much” he smiled knowing full well what this exposure could do for his work. To be the exclusive photographer at THE wedding of the season was huge. 

After they bid their goodnights, Tywin escorted her across the estate into the private master’s suite and when he reached the doorway he stopped, taking her hand in his. 

“If you will indulge your sentimental husband” he said softly before bending to pick her up to carry her into their room, setting her beside the sitting area where a bottle of champagne sat on ice along with chocolate covered strawberries. 

“My husband, the romantic” she smiled up at him. 

“Do not tell anyone, I’ve a reputation to maintain” he frowned and she laughed. 

“Of course, the Great Lion indeed” she agreed. Turning to walk away she found herself pulled back against his chest. 

“Don’t think I have forgotten your teasing, Mrs. Lannister” his voice dropped lower, sending shivers through her body. She was trapped in the Great Lion’s arms, his eyes glittering with hunger. 

“It’s not teasing if I intend to follow through with it” she countered. “And I do.”

“I was going to find a way to throw those damned pills away” he whispered. “Trick you if I had to.”

“As if you could trick me, Mr. Lannister” she grinned. “I stopped taking them almost two weeks ago. The doctor said it could take time.”

“Gods” he kissed her, delving into her mouth as she clung to his jacket. “My beautiful wife, I cannot wait to see you heavy with my child.”

“That could be a ways away,” she said lightly. “For tonight, it is just us; husband and wife.”

“At long last, my wife” he kissed her temple. “I will never forget how beautiful you look tonight” she felt his hands move to the zipper of her dress. “Though I will always prefer you naked.”

“For once” she kissed his jaw. “I am not naked under this dress.”

At her husky words he moved back enough to watch as the dress slid down her body to pool at her feet leaving her in her nude stilettos and the most sinfully perfect lingerie imaginable. Against the porcelain of her skin, the soft pink material that clung to her seemed ethereal. The strapless bustier cupped her breasts and tapered at her slim waist where a lace garter held up her thigh sheer stockings. She wore a pair of panties that could barely qualify as fabric and as he walked around her he groaned at the thong back. She was trouble, absolutely. 

“My Sansa” he whispered, moving behind her to nuzzle her neck as his hands finding their way to her breasts, smoothing over the lace. She whimpered, leaning against his strength as he teased her, hands moving from her breasts to her hips to pull him back against the length of him now straining against his slacks. “Mine.”

“Yeah?” she looked over her shoulder at him. “Prove it” she challenged. 

“Lioness” he growled, lifting her easily to take her to the bed, laying her on her back in the center of the king-sized bed. He didn’t give her a chance to recover before he pounced on her, taking her lips in a brief, passionate kiss before pulling away. He nuzzled his face against the heard peak of her nipple, briefly nipping at it through the lace of her bustier before moving away. 

Pulling her scant thong to the side he buried his face in her trimmed curls, lapping at her soaked folds as she ran her fingers into his hair. He ran his hands up her inner thighs, the soft fabric of her stockings giving way to warm flesh as he held her thighs open, trapping her at his mercy. 

It was a sinful indulgence as he watched her, his bride clad only in scraps of lace and he still in his tuxedo as she rocked against his face. The flush of her skin now stood out against the soft pink lace, her cries loud enough to make him grateful their family was at the other end of the house. 

He circled her clit with his tongue and she screamed his name as her orgasm took her, the taste flooding his mouth as she panted. 

“Fuck” she sobbed as he gave her a last long lick. “You need to get out of that tux, Lannister” she instructed. 

“Then you’d better come help me” he summoned her with a crooked finger and she crawled to the edge of the bed to help him. His tuxedo was discarded, each piece punctuated with soft kisses and whispered promises. Her bustier sooned fell to the expensive heap of fabric on the floor, but he left her stockings and thong, running his hands over her legs as she lay back on the bed. 

“Tywin” she pleaded as he moved over her. “Make love to me, husband.”

Settling into the cradle of her thighs, he shifted her thong to the side and slid home, her slick heat gripping him as her legs wrapped around him, “My wife” he purred, kissing her softly. Hooking a thigh on his forearm, his weight resting on the other elbow above, he moved slowly, savouring each movement as he took her. 

He was already damned close, having been ready to take her for hours. Growling he sat back on his knees, hands gripping her hips to raise them and leave her shoulders on the bed as he increased his pace. Her back arched as she cried incoherently, hips pistoning into her without mercy. The sight of his bride, spread wide across his lap, all porcelain skin and lace drove him wild. His gaze alternated from watching her as she plucked at her own nipples to where his cock was moving in and out of her soaked body. 

“Tywin, fuckfuckFUCK” she screamed as she raced toward her peak but he did not relent, somehow holding himself back until she jerked and then clamped around his cock with a primal scream.

“Fuck” he pulsed within her, her cunt milking him until he filled her, long jets of seed coating her core. Releasing one of her hips with a trembling hand, he ran his fingers from her sternum, following the silk of her skin down her stomach to stroke her curls and then her clit. 

“Shit, Tywin” she was swollen from her orgasms, sensitive enough that she came against his fingers quickly, her body drinking in all that he had given her. His cock slipped from her and he watched his seed dripped from her body. 

“Mine” he smeared his seed over her folds, marking her as his, _my wife_. 

Sometime in the night they woke, opening the forgotten champagne and bringing the strawberries to bed, they lazily fed each other, naked as their name days and not a care in the world. 

“These are so good” Sansa moaned softly as he fed her a strawberry. She saw the heat in his emerald eyes as a piece of chocolate fell to a bare breast and he leaned forward to clean it from her skin, his tongue traveling to her nippple to suck it roughly before pulling back. 

“They are quite delicious” he replied smoothly. 

“Tywin Lannister, sex god” she teased, sipping her champagne. 

“Well know that is a reputation I could get used to” he chuckled. 

“Don’t even think about it, you’re mine” she warned. 

“As you are mine” he moved to his back and guided him astride her. 

She moaned, throwing her head back as she sank onto the length of him the stretch absolutely delicious. She rocked slowly, grabbing another strawberry to bite it before feeding him the rest. It was wicked, to be riding her husband with a glass of absurdly expensive champagne in her hand, the soft bubbles tickling her throat as his cock filled her. 

“Gods” he groaned as he sat up to take her nipples, first one then the other, into his mouth. 

She arched her back in pleasure, finishing the champagne in her glass a few drops escaping to trail down her throat where her husband licked them from her skin. Her glass fell to the sheets forgotten as she rode him, hard and fast she used her husband’s thick cock to take her pleasure. 

“Yes yesyesyes” she cried as she drove herself over the edge, slamming him balls deep as she came around him. She felt him tense, heard his soft curse as he filled her, warmth spreading through her as he filled her. “Fuck” she panted, kissing him with lax lips as his body slipped from hers and she felt the sticky mess between her thighs. “My husband, the sex god” she tried to catch her breath. 

“My wife, the goddess of beauty” he stroked her heated skin. “My love.”

“Mine.”


	15. Part 15

Tywin couldn’t help but enjoy the view as he watched his wife lay beside the pool in the tiniest yellow bikini known to man. Today was their last day hidden away in Lannisport and he had sent the minimal staff away so they could enjoy each other thoroughly. Not that they hadn’t been doing just that for the past fortnight already. 

He had ducked into the kitchen to grab them something to snack on while they relaxed and from the sink he could see her perfectly. Stretched out on the chaise in the shade, she looked every inch the young beauty. 

He had never imagined he would find someone like her, that he would love so deeply again or that he would spend two entire weeks doing nothing but making love to his wife, occasionally stopping to eat. He’d taken her anytime and any place he pleased, or she pleased, both of them lost in an addiction that they did not want to give up. 

He would keep her here forever if he could, but eventually their families would come hunting for them and he can’t imagine it would go well if Ned Stark were to arrive and find his precious daughter bent over a table as her husband furiously fucked her. 

A few days after the wedding a courier had arrived to deliver an express envelope with printed copy of _Fortune Magazine_ , a copy of the photo and a note. The cover of the magazine was a picture of himself and Sansa, taken just after they had spoken their vows, her in his arms with tears on her cheeks as they smiled at each other. The caption ‘The Lioness Has Arrived’ was emblazoned across the bottom. Tywin shook his head, looking to the copy of the photo Edd has included, deciding he would put this in his office at Casterly Tower, it was a lovely photo. As for Edd’s note, ‘A picture is worth a thousand words, and if you’re curious, 75k. Thank you -Edd’. The best investment in a photographer he'd ever made, Tywin chuckled.

His attention turned back to the vixen on the patio as she rolled over on the chaise and untied the back of her top. Tywin growled, quickly grabbing the plates and glasses, making his way outside. 

By the time they made it back to the Penthouse, every muscle in her body ached and she just wanted to relax in a hot bath. She had had more sex in the past two weeks than she had in her entire life, she laughed to herself. Probably not true considering she’d with very active with Tywin for the last year, but after their honeymoon and her husband’s extreme dedication to fucking her in every room of the estate (which they didn’t finish, perhaps next trip), she was quite sore. 

Entering the penthouse she kicked off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen to see what they had in the way of groceries. 

“Oh Gods, I love your brother and goodsister” she laughed at the stocked fridge and the ‘Welcome Back - K&D’ note on the fridge. She was starving and couldn’t wait to cook in their kitchen again. Though, Casterly Rock was technically their kitchen too….

“That was kind of him” Tywin noted, throwing her over his shoulder to carry her upstairs. 

“If you’re not taking me to a hot bath, Lannister, you better feed me first” she smacked his ass as he walked. 

“Bath first, then food, then bed” he decided, tossing her on the bed to run the bath. 

She quickly shucked her clothes, tossing them in the hamper before following him, “I would say no sex for a week, but I would likely die without having you inside me for that long” she ran her hands over his shoulders as he added the soap she liked to the bath. 

“I would find a way to have you” he said confidently, peeling away his own clothes. “Come, we’ll relax and I will do my best to leave you unmolested, for now” he helped her into the bath, stepping behind her and they both sank into the heated water, her back to his chest. 

“Gods that feels good” she sighed, snuggling against him. 

He wrapped his arms around her, “You’re supposed to be the young, in-shape one” he teased. 

“It’s your fault” she mused. “You and your big cock, and tongue...and fingers---it's your fault.”

“I didn’t hear a single complaint out of you” he smoothed his hands over her body, the soap making her slippery as silk.

“Hey” she twisted away to face him. “I am on to you Mr. Lannister.”

“Are you, Mrs. Lannister?” he slid her astride his lap, fingers delving gently to her core, teasing her. “I don’t think you’re _on me_ just yet.”

“No, no” she whimpered and gasped, her hips rocking against him as her hands moved to his shoulders. 

“No?” he pulled his fingers away.

“Fuck” she glared at him. “Put them pack” she demanded and kissed him, pushing her tongue past his lips as she slid over him. She cried against his mouth as she sank onto him, sore muscles aching in the most delicious way. “So good…”

“Go on then, my lioness, ride your husband’s cock like a good girl” he ran his hands over her to her hips, helping her to keep a rhythm that eventually pulled them both over the edge. 

“Hey! Look who’s back!” Jon’s voice greeted her bright and early the next morning at work. He thrust a cup of coffee in her hand after he hugged her and she thanked him profusely. 

“Definitely going to take a while to get back into the swing of things” she laughed, tossing her briefcase onto the desk. She smiled at the door, seeing her name plate already read ‘Sansa Lannister’. 

“Did you have fun” Jon wagged his eyebrows as he sat across from her. 

“That is none of your business” she blushed. 

“I’ll take that as a yes” Jon sipped his own coffee. “You haven’t missed much here, same as always. Except for the Boltons,” he said seriously.

“The Boltons? What happened?”

“They’re both dead” Jon said softly. “They found Roose beaten to death in his cell and then Ramsay later looked to have hanged himself in his cell.”

“Oh Gods” she gasped. 

“Guards have no idea what happened, the theory is Ramsay turned on Roose and then himself” Jon gave a shrug. “We waited to tell you until you got back, but you don’t have to worry about them.”

“I suppose that is one good thing” she agreed. “Thank you for letting me know.”

“Hey lemon cake, welcome back” her Dad’s voice greeted as he joined them, Robb behind him. She hugged them both 

“You look almost tan, San” Robb teased as he hugged her. “Hope you’re ready to come back swinging, you’re going up against your ol’ man later this week.”

“I can’t wait” she smiled.


	16. Part 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few chapters left! I have had so much fun with this pairing!

Once she was back into the swing of things, time seemed to fly by. Autumn had given way to winter and King’s Landing was now rain-filled as they prepared for the Thanksgiving holiday. This year they would have both of their families over to celebrate at the penthouse, something she was looking forward to. 

It was surprising to her how two competing families had so easily become one over the past few months. It was a large, loud group that seemed to just mesh. Kevan and Robb now golfed together and she often found herself shopping with her mother and Dorna. 

She was headed to her last meeting of the day, exhausted but anxious to see her husband. As soon he received her paperwork they could go home and start their weekend. 

As she walked through the lobby she noticed that she now received the same wide berth that her husband was given, eyes watching her with fear and curiosity as she went to the elevators. As the doors opened on his floor she spotted Kevan right away. 

“Well look who’s here” Kevan laughed and hugged her. “Hello Sis.”

“Kev” she nodded to the staring secretary as she walked with Kevan to Tywin’s office. 

“He’s in a mood” Kevan warned. 

“Making people cry again?” 

“Not yet but I am sure it will be soon enough if you don’t calm him down” they rounded the corner to see Tywin arguing with Cersei in his office. 

“Lovely” Sansa sighed. Cersei would always be a hateful thorn in Tywin’s side. Her greed and lust of social power were unending. 

“Since I have you here, Dorna wanted me to ask you what we should bring to Thanksgiving” Kevan asked. 

“I have it mostly handled, regular turkey stuff. Maybe a dessert?” she suggested. 

“Alright, sounds good” he nodded as Cersei emerged from Tywin’s office. Kevan took this as his cue to duck away.

“Sansa” Cersei said coolly. 

“Hello Cersei, how are you doing?” Sansa smiled brightly. 

“Just wonderful” Cersei replied. “Thank you for inviting us to the wedding, by the way.”

“You’re welcome” Sansa met her sarcasm with a grin. “It was terrible you missed it, I would have loved to be treated to your scathing glares and backhanded insults on my wedding day.”

“It was a tasteless affair from what I have heard” Cersei stated. “After all, you chose to wear white, whores usually wear something more... garrish.”

“Oh, we've moved on from backhanded insults now. Lovely. Calling me a whore is rather unoriginal” Sansa replied. “And ironic considering that of us, you’re the one who married for money and status.”

“Don’t try to tell me you didn’t marry my father for the money” Cersei tried to glare at her but Sansa was quite a bit taller and the effect didn’t work. 

“I would try to explain the concept of love to you, but I fear it would go in one ear and out the other” Sansa retorted. “I don’t want your father’s money and I don’t need it. I do however want your father” she continued as Cersei grimaced. “So if we’re done here, I think I’ll go speak with my husband now.”

“I hope you have a lovely day” Cersei’s hard voice made the words sound like ‘go fuck yourself’. 

“You as well” Sansa gave a nod and strode away from her step-daughter, smiling at her husband who had watched the exchange. “Mr. Lannister” she greeted him. 

“Mrs. Lannister” he cupped her cheek, smoothing his thumb across her cheekbone. “I’ve missed you.”

“Good, then you’ll deal with my paperwork quickly so we can get out of here and go home” she smiled brightly. She followed him into his office and opened her briefcase to grab the first file she needed him to sign. 

“You’re a hard task mistress, aren’t you” he smirked, his hand brushing across her bottom as he moved to his desk. 

“Oh darling, you know I am always gentle” she handed him the file and a pen. “Standard non-disclosure and the first round of papers on the Emerson property.”

“I will have to look this over closely,” he told her. 

“I would be disappointed if you didn’t” she replied handing him a second file. “Closing paperwork on the Mormont property, your copies to keep.”

“Thank you, you make a fine delivery courier” he quipped, sitting in his large leather chair. 

“Funny you should say that” she leaned against the desk beside him. “Sneak out with me.”

“I have a meeting with--”

“Cancel it” she smirked, running a finger along the glass top of his desk. “Run away with me, Mr. Lannister. You, me, no clothes all weekend.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Mrs. Lannister” he took her hand and kissed the knuckles. 

“I bet you that I could convince you to run away with me in just two words” she squeezed his hand. 

“Terms?”

“Balcony blowjob, or you do that wickedly lovely thing with your tongue” she raised a brow. 

“Try me.”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Sansa…” he stared up at her in shock, not expecting those words.

“Seven weeks or so” she blinked away tears. “I just came from the doctor, I wanted to confirm before I got our hopes up.”

He stood and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. “A fine delivery courier indeed. Gods, I love you Sansa Lannister.”

“I should hope so, you’ve thoroughly knocked me up” she laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“Damned right I did” he smiled proudly. “This old man’s still got it.”

She laughed loudly, “This old man needs to take his wife home so they can properly celebrate.”

“Done” he agreed. 

“And at Thanksgiving dinner, we can tell the family” she beamed. 

“Absolutely” he picked up her briefcase and took her hand. “Let’s go home.”

“It’s only the size of a blueberry, Tywin” she laughed softly as he smoothed his hand over her bare stomach for the hundredth time since they got home. He’d had her naked in record time once they stepped off the elevator, barely making it to the couch before he was inside of her.

They’d migrated to the bedroom now, the curtains open to allow them to watch the rain as they lay in bed. They were naked, as she had promised, under the thin sheet, keeping each other warm. 

“That’s another Lannister in there” he pulled her tighter against his body, his hand splayed beneath her belly button.

“A Lannister the size of a blueberry” she laughed, turning to look at him over her shoulder. “We’re going to have a baby.”

“Yes we are, my love” he kissed her shoulder. 

“I can hardly believe it” she whispered, the awe she felt evident in her tone. “I haven’t felt sick, just tired and I didn’t want to hope…”

He was in awe too, floored by her words in his office. He knew of course that with their active sex life and lack of birth control it was only a matter of time before she was pregnant. She was young, fertile and he did everything in his power to keep her body filled with as much of his seed as possible in the past months they’d been married. A baby, Gods, he was over the moon. 

“I wonder when I will start to show” she pondered. 

“Soon I would think, you’re quite slender” he stroked her stomach. 

She wiggled and then rolled to face him, “Are you still going to love me when I am as large as a house?” she laughed. 

“Probably not” he smirked. 

“Insufferable man” she rolled her eyes. “How should we tell them?” she was positively glowing with happiness and it made him smile. “Like spring it on them! Or maybe we joke about it, I don’t know. I mean, I see all these silly videos that people make and I don’t want to do anything crazy. Oh! This means I will be showing for the Christmas benefit next month!”

“No matter how we tell them, they are going to be thrilled” he smoothed her hair back. 

“I’m going to be a mom,” she whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. He pulled her into his arms as she laughed and cried for several minutes, pulling back to gently kiss him. 

Rolling onto his back he pulled her atop him, his hands wandering her porcelain skin as he returned her kiss. Her hands were between them, stroking his cock to life once more. His vixen of a wife didn’t waste time, as soon as he was ready she aligned the head of his cock and sank onto him with a greedy moan. She felt like heaven, snug, wet and warm around him. 

She kept an achingly slow, near languid pace as she moved, their mouths rarely parting from their deep possessive kisses. His hands smoothed up her back, arms wrapping tightly around her to hold her close, every inch of them pressed together as she rocked against him. He felt her peak as it built, her body tightening bit by bit until she cried out against his mouth as it took her. He loved the feeling of her body coming on his, the way she gripped and fluttered, it was paradise. A few thrusts later he groaned as his own release burst from him in white hot pleasure. 

By the time Thanksgiving came, she still had no idea how to tell their family. They’d risen early to get the turkey in the oven and then lazily indulged in each other before they started to prepare the kitchen and table for their guests. 

Tywin wore his usual jeans and button down, there was no need for fancy dress for a family dinner, and Sansa had dressed carefully as the bump she had wondered about had started to appear and she was worried it would give her secret away. 

_“Tywin!” she yelled, carefully running down the stairs in her bra and panties. “Ty, look!”_

_He turned from the stove, boldly examining her, hunger in his emerald eyes, “What a lovely view, but hardly appropriate for guests” he mused._

_“No” she rolled her eyes and moved closer and turned to the side. “Look!”_

_“Ah there’s our little Lannister” he laughed. Though not immediately visible, if you were to look you would see the swell that had appeared as if overnight._

_She smiled at her husband as he smoothed his hand over the skin, as had become his new favorite habit. “I should dress, because they’ll be here any minute, but I was so excited,” she laughed, kissing him quickly before vanishing up the stairs once more._

She ended up wearing a pair of low slung skinny jeans (since her regular waisted ones didn’t seem to want to zip today) and a loose black shirt with a plaid button down over the top, her hair in a single braid over one shoulder. 

In no time at all the penthouse went from quiet to packed with family, everyone arriving with either food, desserts, or alcohol and all in high spirits. Most of the cooking was done but Tywin and Kevan were finishing everything up as Sansa sat at the counter with Tyrion and her father. 

Tyrion had poured her a class of Dornish red but it sat untouched in front of her. Tywin had noticed and smirked at her, _smug Lannister_ she glared with a smile. He merely raised a golden brow, accepting her unspoken challenge. As Tyrion watched, Tywin leaned across the counter and took the glass, taking a slow, deliberate drink. 

“That was Sansa’s” Tyrion laughed moving to pour another glass. 

“She won’t be needing it” Tywin stated smugly, emerald eyes locked with hers. “Not for another seven months at least.”

“OH MY GODS!” Catelyn’s shriek echoed in the penthouse. “YOU’RE PREGNANT!??”

She turned to see that all eyes were on her now, the room having fallen silent and she gave a small nod, “We’re having a baby” she felt tears in her eyes and in the next instant she was being hugged by her mother so tightly she could barely breathe.

She could see Tywin shaking his brother’s hand and then Jon’s and Robb’s while she hugged her mother and father, “I am so happy for you lemon cake” her father kissed her forehead. 

“Thank you, Daddy” she gave him a watery smile. 

“Let’s aim for a girl” Tyrion laughed. “It would be nice to have a sister that I actually like.”

“And would leave me the most handsome Lannister” Jaime quipped as he hugged her. 

“Whoa, hey now when did we vote on that” Kevan laughed. 

“If it is a girl, she isn’t dating until she’s 30” Tywin stated plainly.

“I’ll drive her to prom in my patrol car” Jaime laughed. 

“There will be no proms” Tywin scowled. 

“One prom” she grinned at her husband. 

“None.”

“One” she countered. 

“Gods your kids are going to be able to talk us into anything” Robb groaned. 

“I can’t wait to see you get fat” Arya teased. 

“I’m sure that I will, I am already showing” Sansa laughed as she hugged her sister. 

“Really?” her mother beamed as she reached out to feel her stomach, hand finding the small swell. “Oh Ned, another grandbaby” she cried. 

“I think you’re officially my mother’s favorite Lannister” Robb pat Tywin’s shoulder. 

“That’s my girl” Jeyne hugged her. “Gettin’ it!” she wagged her eyebrows and grinned at Tywin. 

“Gods” Sansa laughed. 

“I think we should eat before tales of my father’s love life make me lose my appetite” Tyrion grimaced. 

“Amen to that” Jaime agreed.


	17. Part 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter then epilogue!

Tywin watched her from his perch on the edge of their bed. She was humming softly, some Christmas carol he couldn’t place, and putting her earrings in, the finishing touch before they left. Tonight was the annual Christmas in the Park Benefit at the glass gardens in town and while neither of them were looking forward to another stodgy party, they would at least be with their families. 

She wore another long sleeve gown that looked of molten gold, this one with some sort of beaded overlay that shimmered as she moved. Her hair was down and tamed into glamorous waves that reminded him of their wedding. 

She turned and he smiled as her hand once again found its way to the swell of their child. She didn’t realize she did it so often, but her hand seemed to settle there more often than not. He couldn’t blame her, he loved to smooth his hand over her stomach as well and she looked so damn beautiful when she did it. 

There was no hiding her condition in that dress and so tonight the world at large would see that his wife carried their child. It was sure to be bedlam. 

He stood and crossed to where she stood, “You’re beautiful. Glowing.”

“Blame the baby” she smiled up at him. 

He held up his bow tie, “Little help?” he asked. It had become a tradition since their first benefit together that she would tie his bow tie for him. As she looped it around his neck and worked, his hands wandered to the three month swell of their child, smoothing over the curve. 

“I barely fit in the dress and I bought it last week,” she mused as she adjusted his collar. 

“He’s going to be tall, like his father” Tywin smirked. 

“And me” she laughed. “I am not exactly short, Mister. And how do you know its a boy? Could be another redheaded girl you have to deal with.”

Tywin shook his head, “It’s a boy. We can negotiate on hair color.”

“Stubborn man” she smoothed her hands over his shirt. “All done.”

He gently lifted her left hand, kissing her knuckles beside the ring that showed the world she was his, “Mrs. Lannister.”

“Mr. Lannister” she replied. “Ready to face the world?”

“With you? Always.”

“You’re glowing” Catelyn greeted them as they entered the large glass gardens. Sansa hugged her mother tightly as they rest of the family greeted each other. 

“I am blind” Sansa laughed. “So many photographers.”

“Well you didn’t pick a dress that really hid your secret, sis” Robb hugged her. 

“Proud papa over there figured it would be the easiest way to break the news” Sansa explained. 

“He’s not wrong” Jon agreed. 

“I am never wrong” Tywin added and Sansa fixed her husband with a knowing glance. “Rarely wrong” he corrected. 

“Ty you’ve been here five minutes and you don’t have a drink in your hand, that has to be some sort of crime” Kevan laughed, searching the crowd for the nearest waiter.

“In a moment,” Tywin replied. “First I’d like to dance with my wife” he turned to her and she couldn’t help but smile at her husband. Tywin Lannister, closet romantic. 

She took his arm and he escorted her to the wooden dance floor in the center of the gardens. A few other couples were already dancing but gave them a wide berth. He pulled her close, raising their joined hands and wrapping an arm around her, his hand resting above her tailbone. He lead her with ease, both of them hyper-aware of the eyes watching them. They paid them no mind, however, focusing only on each other. 

She never imagined that meeting the Great Lion would change her life so completely. She’d girded herself for their first meeting, determined to take the Lion head on and show no mercy. Instead she’d come away turned on and salivating for the next negotiation. Now as they approached their second Christmas together they were happily married and expecting their first child. 

Being pregnant was an interesting feeling, she had decided a few weeks ago. By now she’d already texted her mother a million questions, leaning on her advice through her first pregnancy. Though she was nervous about childbirth, she was anxious to meet their child, son or daughter. She planned to work as long as she could and wrap up her open cases at work before taking a bit of time off after the birth to focus on being a mom. Tywin had grisled, saying that he didn’t want her working so late into her pregnancy but she stood her ground. He’d only taken a little convincing. 

The song ended and he kissed her hand with a very debonair smile before leading her away. As they walked she couldn’t resist resting her hand on her stomach. Tywin noticed and have her a smile. 

She looked across the room to see Stannis’ intense gaze on them, his jaw clenched in a way that she knew he was grinding his teeth again. He watched them for several seconds before his wife pulled his attention away. 

“He is a man that lives with the heavy weight of regret” Tywin said softly, having also spotted him. 

“There is nothing I can do about that,” she replied. “What I told him before is still true, Tywin. From the moment I met you, that was it. No going back.”

Tywin gave that leonin smirk of his, “I told Kevan, before the first benefit, that I was going to marry you.”

“Did you now,” she smiled brightly. 

“To which Kevan replied you were quite likely to make me a counter offer” he chuckled. 

“I should have” she teased. 

He raised her hand to kiss the knuckles beside her wedding ring, “Too late, you’re stuck with me.”

“How unfortunate for me” she sighed. “I suppose I will just have to bear it. You’re not too terrible on the eyes and decent enough in bed.”

“Decent?” he scoffed, shaking his head. “Gods, just kill me why don’t you.”

“Tywin Lannister” she whispered. “Sex god.”

“That’s better” he approved. “I felt truly called out. I was about to drag you to the nearest dark alcove to prove myself.”

“Oh, well in that case you’re rubbish, absolutely rubbish” she smirked. 

“Vixen” he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her. He was glancing around to find a place to drag her when Jaime joined them. Tywin’s emerald eyes promised her, _Later_. 

She was glorious, he mused for the millionth time as he observed her. His lovely wife was _very_ heavy with child now, nearly full term and her once slender body was now overshadowed by the large swell of her belly. She wore a floral dress today, having settled on it after crying this morning about nothing fitting her anymore, and she looked beautiful. 

Today was her last day working and he was her last meeting. ‘One last argument, for now’ she had teased. 

She was his goddess, his wife of over a year now and still the sexiest woman in this world. Lately she had been hungrier for him than ever. She’d taken to waking him before their alarm and crawling atop him to take her pleasure. He loved to sit back and watch her, ripe with his child, breasts full and succulent as she rode him. 

He of course, was as hungry for her as he always was; just this morning when they’d been putting way breakfast dishes he found her irresistible clad her satin robe in the morning light. 

_”Tywin” she gasped as he pulled her to him, deftly untying her robe and holding her back to his chest._

_“Gods, look at you” he marvelled, running his hands over her silky skin to cup her much enlarged breasts. “You’re a goddess” he teased her nipples, rolling them with his fingers until she was moaning loudly. He pulled her robe from her body, touching every inch of skin he could reach until he cupped the weight of her stomach. “You’re incredibly sexy, ripe and heavy with my seed” he whispered against her neck. “ _My wife_ ” he moved her hair aside to trail kisses down her neck and shoulder. _

_“Tywin” she was panting now, mewling as she rubbed against him._

_Turning them so she could brace her hands on the kitchen counter, he shed his pajamas and moved back behind her, his hand moving to her folds, “Already soaked for me” he noted and she nodded._

_“Tywin, if you don’t fuck me right now---”_

_“My wife has need of me” he guided himself to her folds. “How can I refuse” he sank into her slowly, savouring the hot grip of her body consuming his cock. She all but grunted as he filled her, her desperation rising as she clung to the counter._

_It was hard and fast. Both of them panting and moaning as he took her. He used his sinfully deep voice that she always said drove her wild, whispering filthy nothings in her ear until she was screaming and coming around him. He fucked her through it and followed her shortly after, coming with a growl._

_“Fuck” she laughed, leaning against the counter. “I needed that.”_

_He laughed then too, “You had me twice last night, wife.”_

_“And I’ll have you twice again tonight, husband” she countered with a grin._

She paused in reading off the buyer’s requests and frowned, “I’m sorry I need to use the restroom, again. Your child is sitting on my bladder, again.”

He laughed and helped her to stand, “I would apologize, but I am not sorry.”

“I know” she smoothed her dress. “Smug Lannister” she teased, rubbing her back as she left the conference room and made her way to the restroom. 

“She looks like she’s going to give birth any minute, Ty” Kevan shook his head from his seat at the table. 

“She isn’t due for nearly a fortnight” Tywin replied, grabbing a pair of water bottles from the side table and placing them at their spot. “Stubborn woman shouldn’t be working.”

“No, I mean she’s dropped” Kevan motioned at his stomach. “Dorna did the same thing with all the boys. Dropped belly then boom, labor.”

“Then I am very glad today is her last day” Tywin sighed. She was gone for several minutes and he began to wonder if she was stuck sitting when she appeared. “Are you alright?” he frowned at her pale pallor and her hands still rubbing her back. 

“Of course” she smiled and he helped her to retake her seat. “We’re nearly done, I think” she grabbed her files. “They’re asking for inclusions to include the stainless kitchen equipment previously installed by the seller, as they plan to open the same type of business, stoves, refrigeration, ovens and the freezer.”

“If they want to keep them, I won’t pay to have them inspected as part of the sale” Tywin replied. “I am not going to pay to inspect equipment I purchased less than a year ago.”

“If you can provide purchasing documents for them, as well as any warranty information for all appliances, I believe they would be agreeable to that” she make a few notes. 

“I have all of the information and I will have it sent to Robb” Tywin made a note of his own. Robb would be taking over any clients she had still pending once her maternity leave began and Tywin found himself wondering what type of negotiator the Stark heir was.

“They would also like to see detailed documents regarding any construction done since your original purchase date to ensure that all retrofitting has been completed,” she said. “And if you would disclose your dealings with the city on permitting---”

“That’s confidential” he stated plainly. 

“Your left pinky finger twitches when you lie, did you know that?” she countered.

“My wife might have mentioned as such” he smirked. 

“You lie to your wife often, then?”

“Never” he promised

“Then show me the information” she responded. 

“I will see what I can do.”

She grinned as she scanned her papers, “I think that is it.”

“Perfect” he and Kevan closed their files. “Now I can take my wife home so she can relax.”

Sansa laughed, packing her briefcase before her helped her to stand, “Actually, we should probably go to the hospital, my water broke in the bathroom and I’ve been having contractions for a while.”

Tywin felt his stomach drop as his heart raced, but before he could reply, Kevan’s laugh filled the room. 

“Told you, Ty” Kevan snickered. 

“Kevan, rally the troops” Tywin told him as he slid Sansa’s briefcase across the table to his brother. “And give that to Robb when you see him” he turned back to his very nervous looking wife. “Ready, love?” he asked, taking her hand to kiss the back.

She nodded, “Ready.”


	18. Part 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for sticking with me on this journey! I had no idea where we were going, but we went! <3
> 
> THANK YOU!!! I love you all, my sexy Tywin/Sansa shippers!

“No, that should work Kev” Sansa stood at her desk, the large wooden antique covered in files. 

“I will get the papers to legal and notarized” he grabbed a stack from the corner. “Uh oh, incoming” he set the files down in time for a small body to jump into his arms. 

Sansa looked up to smile at her 4 year old son, Gerold, as he hugged his uncle Kevan. He was tall for his age, with the Lannister green eyes and golden hair with just a hint of red. He was beautiful, she thought every morning when she woke him and every night when they tucked him into bed. He was already the image of his older brother Jaime. A fact Jaime never let anyone forget. 

“Who’s your favorite uncle?” Kevan asked the boy in his arms. 

“Jon” Gerold laughed.

Kevan shook his head. “You’re supposed to say Kevan” he set the boy down so he could run to her. 

“There’s my Ger-bear” she lifting him, kissing his cheek and setting him in her leather chair to re-tie his shoe. “Where’s your father?”

“He’s here” Tywin’s tall form came into the office, glancing around. “You still haven’t redecorated.”

“I wouldn’t dare change the Great Lion’s den” she laughed, moving to kiss her husband before kissing the forehead of the babe in his arms. “Hello my darling.” Their beautiful daughter Ellyn was a Daddy’s girl from the start and now at nearly 18 months loved to toddle along behind him wherever he went. Tywin would never admit it but he was a sucker for her red ringlets and bright green eyes. Even now she was content to rest against her father’s shoulder as he carried her about.

After her second maternity leave, Sansa returned to work, only this time she returned to the large corner office with the antique wooden desk that belonged to the Great Lion. 

_She felt all eyes on her as she walked down the hall towards her husband’s office. No---her office now. After lengthy discussions and negotiations that started before her second pregnancy, Tywin had finally gotten his way. He would start stepping back and she would step in, she would run Casterly Rock Enterprises._

_“I don’t want to be an absent father, not again” he had told her. “I am not a young man anymore and I know there is no one better to take my place.”_

_Walking into the office she hung her jacket up on the rack and rounded the desk._

_“The Great Lioness has arrived” Kevan smiled from the doorway as she sat for the first time. “How’s it feel?”_

_“Intimidating.”_

“We saw Jaime” Gerold exclaimed. “He had his police car, he let me sit inside it.”

“He did?” Sansa beamed. “That sounds so exciting, I hope Dad took pictures so I can see!”

“Jaime and I both did” Tywin assured her. “We came to kidnap you.”

“Is that right?” Sansa asked and Gerold nodded. 

“It's the friday before a three day weekend, run away with us” Tywin smirked at her.

“I think I can arrange that” she looked to Kevan who gave her a nod. 

“I will take care of legal, like I said. The rest will still be here Tuesday” Kevan shrugged. “BBQ Sunday, right?”

“Yes, at my parents” Sansa confirmed. 

“I’ll see you all then” Kevan grabbed the stack of files and made his way to legal. 

“Let me grab my things and we can go” she smiled at her family as Gerold ran to Tywin’s side. “Tywin Lannister, stay at home dad” she smirked as she pulled on her jacket.

“One of my favorite titles” he chuckled and they walked to the elevators together, Gerold making police siren noises as they went. Jaime’s doing, she was sure.

As they walked through the offices, she noticed the stares from the other employees, watching raptly as the Great Lion, clad in jeans and a navy blue button down, strode by smiling. 

“Mom! Mom look!” the several moms in the group turned their head, but it was Sansa who the boy meant. She and Tywin both looked to see their son on Jaime’s shoulders as they splashed around the pool making huge waves. 

“Make sure to leave some water in the pool, yeah?” Sansa laughed and the boy nodded. 

Tywin could only smile at his sons, even Tyrion who was floating by on a raft with a drink in his hand being thoroughly splashed. If he were a lesser man he would feel badly that their first born had not an ounce of Stark in him. Gerold was every inch a golden lion, something that he was damned proud about. He had told Sansa when she was pregnant that it was a son and she didn’t believe him. He’d been smug for weeks after the doctor confirmed it was a boy. As Gerold grew, he looked more like his father and brother and when his blue eyes melted to green Tywin had beamed with pride. 

Today was the annual Stark-Lannister late summer party and the gang was all here, filling the Stark backyard to the brim. Glancing to the shaded table he saw Ellyn was holding court with her Grandpa Ned and Grandma Cat who also held Robb and Jeyne’s 14 month old daughter Catya. Jeyne had been a few months along when Sansa had Ellyn and the two were excited to have cousins so close in age. 

Gendry and Arya, now married after a spur of the moment elopement last year, were chasing after Edrick on the grass and Kevan’s boys along with Bran and Rickon were lounging in hammocks with their phones. Teenagers, Tywin scoffed.

The Great Lion’s eyes returned to his wife, standing at his side as they talked with Jon and Edd. She was still every inch his goddess. Her slender figure had grown softer after carrying two children, breasts larger, hips a bit wider and he loved every change. Though he had to have a bit more discretion when he took her, he still loved nothing more than to make her scream his name. Well, that wasn’t entirely true, he loved her and their children more than anything.

He watched her closely, as he loved to do and observed the untouched glass of wine that Dorna had thrust into her hand earlier. He listened as she talked to Jon and watched as she used her hand to demonstrate a point and when she lowered it and it came to rest in a familiar spot. 

Robb called Jon and Edd away and Tywin leaned down to whisper in her ear, “You’ve given yourself away, wife.”

“What” she looked up to him in confusion. 

“When were you going to tell me” he asked, looking pointedly to her hand on her stomach. 

“Smug Lannister” she laughed, dropping her hand. “Tonight, if you must know,” she added. 

“We’ve only been trying a few weeks” he smirked. 

“Yeah, well those Lannister swimmers tear through any defenses” she laughed. “Eight weeks we’ve been trying, and I am eight frickin’ weeks along.”

“Gods” he stood tall with pride. “I’ve still got it.”

She laughed and shook her head, “I bought pretty lingerie and was going to surprise you tonight.”

“Well you can still wear the lingerie, in fact I encourage it,” he countered. 

“In the meantime, you’re going to gloat” she went up on her toes to kiss him briefly. 

“Damn right I am” he held her close as she laughed against his chest. He leaned to kiss her, savouring her sigh as she kissed him back. 

“Hey you two, there’s kids!” Jaime yelled from the pool, motioning to himself and then Gerold on his shoulders. 

“And one more by this time next year” Tywin retorted. 

“Two more” Jeyne blushed profusely from Robb’s side. 

“Three more” Arya raised a smug brow as she and Gendry high-fived.

Sansa loved to watch Tywin with their children. There was nothing sexier than a good father, and Tywin was a great father. He had learned from past mistakes and taken to being father once more with ease. 

He carried a passed out Gerold to his bed, tucking him in and shutting off the lights before he joined her in their bedroom. 

“He swam himself exhausted today” Tywin crawled onto the bed and over her, kissing her soundly. “Open” he tugged at her robe, emerald eyes dark with lust. 

“Impatient man” she chided as he snaked a hand to her waist to untie the belt. She pulled his lips back to hers and lost herself to his kiss as he worked her robe open before pulling back. 

She had bought the bra and panties on impulse a while ago and hid them for a special occasion. The deep red sheer fabric looked like garnets against her pale skin and while she had a bit more in the breast area these days, the bra easily held her up. Judging by her husbands eyes, he was enjoying it very much. 

“Gods” he groaned, eyes raking over her. “I’ve always loved you in red.”

“I thought you preferred me naked” she tugged his shirt away and over his head. 

“That is my favorite Sansa, yes” he worked her robe free and it went to the floor beside the bed with his shirt. 

“And do you have many Sansas?” she asked. 

“CEO Sansa” he kissed her neck. “Wife Sansa” he trailed down her collarbone. “Mother Sansa” he kissed the upper swell of her breast, just above the sheer bra. “Naked Sansa” he moved to suckle her nipples through the material. “All of them goddesses” he said as he began to greedily suck her nipples, the sensation of his mouth and the bra sending shivers across her skin. 

Once she was a whimpering mess he continued on, kissing across her stomach and the silvery marks she’d earned with their children, to kiss his way to her core, nuzzling her through the fabric. Never a patient man, he pulled the panties free and tossed them aside, returning to her core to devour her. 

She did her best to quell her cries as he lapped at her, reminding her once again that he knew her body better than she did. His tongue circled her clit and her legs started to shake. He held them wider, feasting without mercy as she came against his mouth. 

He moved back over her, having shed the rest of his pajamas and settled into the cradle of her body. He moved into her slowly, filling her and resting deeply within her. 

“My beautiful wife” he rest on his elbows above her, hands wound in her hair. 

“My handsome husband” she wound her legs around him, holding him inside her. 

“I love you, Sansa Lannister” he rocked against her. “I love our life together. Our children, our family.”

“I love you” she smiled up at him, cupping his cheeks. “Now shut up and make love to me” she smirked. 

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picset is viewable [HERE](https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/post/186247749346/tywin-watched-her-grab-her-briefcase-and-when-she?is_related_post=1#notes)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
